


¿No puedes recordarlo?... MDZS - WangXian

by HeartlessBom



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom, NieCest - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom, zhuiling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: -¿Lan Zhan?--¿Perdone?, lamento si sueno falto de tacto pero, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?--¿No sabes quién soy?--Le ofrezco mis disculpas, pero...--¿No puedes recordarlo?...-Wei Wu Xian era lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes deseaban para una edad de 23 años.Guapo, popular entre la gente ya fueran hombres y mujeres, teniendo un gran trabajo como Cantante y Actor. Su madre era la muy famosa actriz Can Se Sang Ren y su padre había muerto ya años atrás, por lo que ahora su madre al casarse de nuevo decidió que regresar a China era lo mejor posterior a una estadía en Japón.Realmente era una estrella pero había un problema: al volver a China, solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era precisamente la persona que estaba frente suyo, un gran amigo del cual no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse y de quien jamás pensó podría a tanto extrañar... Y ahora que lo encontraba, después de años de no saber de él: este no parecía saber quién era.¿Cuánto debía pasar para que pudiera recordarlo?
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo: El ámbar de su mirar...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [¿No puedes recordarlo?... MDZS -WangXian-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680152) by HeartlessBom - HerzlosKristallaugen. 



* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**Por. Bom sin corazón**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**Prólogo: El ámbar de su mirar ...**

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Y ahí se encuentran ese par de ojos que nunca podría dejar de buscar entre la multitud.

Contener la respiración ante aquella persona antes no era problema pero, claro que a cualquiera después de algunos años de ausencia le podría afectar. Sin mencionar los fanáticos que tanto amaba, justo en esos momentos están decididos a ser más pesados de lo que nunca y dejaron en él una imagen no muy prolija como para la persona frente a él.  
  
  


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entonces? Quizá seis o siete años, pero no era lo importante en aquellos momentos.

Realmente pensaba que correr por medio centro de Hong-Kong y tratar de ocultar a una hora de su hotel en el Mercado de Aves no había sido la mejor opción. Menos cuando él ya no se acordaba muy bien por que calles esconderse y sus fans locales eran al parecer parientes de los ninjas que habían dejado en Japón. Correr por al menos siete manzanas y una avenida principal había sido agotado y no poder sacar el móvil para revisar el GPS y buscar el camino mas cercano fue horrible.

Wei Wu Xian había regresado a su madre y su nuevo esposo precisamente para poder estar de nuevo en el mercado Chino. Todo eso pasó por ir pensando en sus padres y los mil problemas para ver quien recibió más de su persona. Bueno, de su padre no mucho porque había muerto hace tiempo pero tenía un acuerdo con una familia en especial para poder enaltecer el nombre de su familia.   
  
  


¿Cómo explicarlo?

No deseaba estar con la familia de su padre (de la cual, la persona en la cima era su madre para acabar de variar) por quererlo mantener arraigado a una casa que sigue la tradición en mantener los registros históricos de su familia y donde se casaría con alguien más por obligación que por interés propio o amor, y por el lado financiero de su madre, quien solo deseaba estar en la cima y para tener ella el mismo honorífico de su hijo tanto en actriz y tener asegurado su futuro tanto por parte de su ex esposo y de su nuevo marido.  
  


Tenía poco relativamente que había terminado por decidir dejar la escuela de música por diferencias creativas entre los profesores y lo que él deseaba hacer. Comenzó principalmente tomando clases de piano, pero al final terminó cantando y aprendiendo a tocar la flauta trasversal de una manera increíble y maravillosa, pero el marketing es grande y tuvo que aprender guitarra.

En Japón aprendió bastante pues aparte de las artes, las tradiciones y la sociedad eran un tanto o más diferentes que en China. Especialmente con el tema de la vida privada de cada persona. En Japón pareciera que realmente su forma de vivir era la de una Súper estrella, pues no importaba si lo veían saliendo con chicos o chicas a altas horas de la noche o en su defecto, el solía vestir prendas tanto masculinas como femeninas, y todos aplaudían aquello.  
  
  


El problema comenzó cuando llegó a China, pues un mosoco mal nacido pegó varias gomas de mascar en su largo cabello, logrando que aparte de la demanda y la indemnización a la familia de este, Wu Xian debiera cortar su cabello que tanto era aclamado en Japón... Extrañaba aún no tener el sueldo suficiente como para poder quedarse a vivir en el país del sol naciente pues realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de no volver a su capital en Hong Kong.

Sí, había tenido uno que otro amigo y quizá algún que otro interés romántico, pero su carrera era lo único en lo que deseaba dedicarse al 100%. Su madre sin embargo, comenzó a insistir que podía salir en comerciales y tratar de audicionar para alguna película. Y así fue como le dieron un papel en una de las películas mas taquilleras de Japón, al interpretar a una Geisha (que al final era un chico como él) pero que al final lograba conquistar el corazón de dos monarcas, tanto el Rey como la Reina se habían enamorado y al final los tres se aman. El tan controversial papel que lo lanzó a la fama.

Sí, no entendía a Japón y su fanatismo con los triángulos amorosos pero desde ese momento le habían comenzando a llover perlas del cielo al recibir un premio y muchas más ofertas de trabajo, entre las cuales una era una novela donde interpretó a un chico malo que la final no se queda con la chica que ama y por el contrario, se queda con alguien que le ama a él y este a su vez es feliz mirando a su amor sonreír.  
  
  


Los comerciales y el patrocinio por parte de marcas llegaron prácticamente solos. Fue hermoso todo ese tiempo prácticamente tres años en que no se preocupaba por nada... Hasta que su madre se enamoró del manager y ahora regresaban para que siguiera el auge de su popularidad. Y al apenas salir del salón de belleza con el cabello corto las noticias de un cambio de look por un nuevo sencillo, vídeo, película o lo que fuera no se hicieron esperar.

Y eso, precisamente fue lo que le llevó a escapar de tanta multitud y realmente no supo como lo hizo, pero giró en algunas calles y terminó frente a la entrada de una residencia de aspecto tradicional, de un tamaño bastante señorial y grande así como también la notoria diferencia entre los rascacielos junto a esta edificación. Podía ver cálidos colores en la residencia color hueso, así como arboledas y un par de paredes con muros llenos de agua, dando una apariencia tranquila y elegante.  
  


Sin dudar más tiempo y temiendo el claro acoso, entró apenas terminó de leer en la entrada: "Receso de las Nubes". Lo primero que pudo ver cuando entró eran algunos largos pasillos llenos de jardines de piedra y hermosos estanques pequeños rodeados de fina hierba verde. Había varios salones pero el camino de puentes de madera llevaba a un gran salón.

Caminó sin dudar cuando escuchó un poco de ajetreo en la entrada nuevamente, por lo que no detuvo hasta toparse con alguien. Y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó. No pudo articular palabra alguna cuando al girar uno de los estantes de aquél salón y toparse con aquél hombre que ahora aunque su cabello era horrendamente corto, seguía teniendo ese semblante serio y tan impasible como en su niñez.   
  
  


—¿Lan Zhan?— Un hilo de voz pudo salir de su boca que estaba tan seca por la extenuante carrera pero, era mayor la emoción y la incertidumbre de saber la respuesta... Solo él solía llamar de aquella forma al hombre frente suyo.

—¿Perdone? - ¡Había respondido a su llamado! Sin duda, ese era él —Lamento si sueno falto de touch pero, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - Fue entonces que escuchó algo romperse ...   
  
—¿No sabes quién soy? - La pregunta fue más por inercia que por el deseo de querer saber la respuesta.   
  
—Le ofrezco mis disculpas, pero ... Lamento decir que no   
  
podría recordarle— —¿No puedes recordarlo? ...— Aquello que le era dicho, se clavaba como martillazos en su mente y enormes cuchillos en su corazón. Pero era imposible ... Jamás, y reiterando, JAMAS sería capaz de confundir la voz de esa persona.   
  



	2. Recordando ese verano

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**Por. Bom sin corazón**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.**

**Recordando ese verano**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

—Lan Wang Ji ~ ¿Porqué no quieres salir a jugar conmigo? - ¿Cómo podría hacerlo entender? ¿Era taaaaaaan difícil que ese niño comprendiera que él solo deseaba pasar la tarde estudiando música y practicando con su guqin *? Desde que se está mudado a la casa de al lado este otro pequeño de al menos dos años menor siempre recurría a una parte donde los jardines de ambas residencias se conectaban y todo para jugar con él —Waaaaaaaang Jiiiiiiiiiiii ~ - Era demasiado insistente y persistente en molestar.se 

—Wei Wu Xian ... ¿Entiendes que estoy tratando de mejorar mis estudios? - Trató de mirarlo tan fríamente como pudo pero ... 

—Si, pero también entiendo que si yo no vengo a jugar contigo, tú la pasarás todo el día estudiando y no disfrutando ni un poquito— Y ahí estaba: Ese demonio de tamaño pequeño y con un cabello negro tan oscuro como sus intensiones de que lo regañasen. Le era increíble como un niño podía ser tan bien parecido aún con el cabello largo y con ojos más grandes que lo normal. —Vamos a jugar con mis conejitos ... Después regresas a tu horrible vida de pulcro.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto léxico? -

—Porque leo mucho y me gusta la música... Eso no quita que soy un pequeño y ahora quiero jugar— Una enorme sonrisa se pintaba en los labios del otro, dejando ver un especial brillo en sus ojos de color violáceo. Ojos con síndrome de Alejandría. Sí, cuando notó el color de ojos del menor le fue imposible no investigar si eso era posible.

—Pero ya te dije...— Wang Ji estaba a nada de hablar cuando le fue retirado su guqin de las manos. Era una de sus nanas, y sabía que era enviada por su madre al muy posiblemente escuchar al menor. Tenía que hacer una última jugada o posiblemente su presentación de música se iría de sus manos.

—¿Y sí mejor te enseño a tocar el guqin?— Lo dijo con voz mas suave, intentando disuadir al otro.

—No gracias, me gusta mi flauta... Ya ven a jugar, todavía que te alegro con mi visita— Y cínico aparte. No sabía como quitárselo de encima.

— ¿... O sea que me estás dando a entender que te debo algo?— Quiso no sonar tan duro pero... 

—Solo somos niños ¿Porqué me deberías algo?— En aquellos entonces Wang Ji era un niño de ocho años y Wu Xian tenía solo seis años. Ambos era parecidos e hijos de prominentes familias en China las cuales no se llevaban del todo bien, pero eran vecinos y tenían un trato cordial más por parte de las Matriarcas que de los Cabeza... Pero eso no le importaba a unos niños y menos al pequeño de ojos de color violáceo.

Desde que se encontró a Wu Xuan tocando su flauta en uno de los jardines y este lo había notado, no había ni un solo día que no tratase de pasar rato con él. 

El truco más sucio de ese pequeño granuja fue usar un par de conejitos que tenía en su propiedad (pareciera un criadero que un pequeño jardín, pero no era asunto suyo...) y en especial había una pareja de conejos que siempre estaban juntos, que eran en blanco y negro respectivamente.

Fue muy hermosa esa época en que ambos estuvieron juntos, podría casi decirse que eran más que una hermandad. Pasaron cerca de ocho años en los que ambos fueron inseparables. 

Wu Xian siempre pasaba la hora de comida en casa de los Lan y Wang Ji se encargaba de cenar y de llevar al menor a su casa. A veces era cuando el mayor se quedaba en casa del otro y pero era más común que el de ojos iridiscentes durmiera con Wang Ji con excusas de que le gustaba la calma y el silencio de su hogar... Aunque no era mucho lo que sabía, Wang Ji tenía en su conocimiento que los padres de Wu Xian no se llevaban bien.

Todos pensaban esos dos pequeños forjarían excelentes lazos y así fue...

El recital de Wang Ji se dió en el primer invierno juntos y la madre de este, había invitado al pequeño para que el mayor tuviera un compromiso de demostrar que las tardes a su lado no le habían afectado. Para Wu Xian era hermoso el sonido del guqin pero no se lo iba a decir al otro, y menos porque si se enteraba que era tranquilizador lo usaría para dormirlo en lugar de jugar. Había recibido un premio por esa ejecución y esa fue su primera foto conmemorativa desde que se habían comenzado a hablar. 

Los padres de Wu Xian le hicieron hacerle un obsequio, y ante la falta de creatividad del momento solo optó por algo que sabía había encantado al otro (aún con su inexpresiva cara) y eso fue el conejito blanco que solía estar junto al negro. Wang Ji debía contener las enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pues se vería incorrecto... Pero más tardó en pensar todo lo que pasaría cuando el menor le había abrazado y le felicitaba por su logro.

Era increíble lo cálido que se sentía el toque de ese que había entrado en su vida como tormenta en la calma... Y sin duda, eso lo hacía sonreír.

Más pronto que tarde, Wu Xian fue transferido a la escuela donde se encontraba Wang Ji. 

Al ir en cursos distintos era comprensible que no pudieran verse en todo el día, pero para la sorpresa de todos cuando notaron que el carismático chico nuevo se iba a comer con el llamado Príncipe de Hielo en lugar de con más niños era algo que nadie creía. Las niñas eran las que más alboroto hacían de aquello, pues Wang Ji siempre estaba solo leyendo algún libro o practicando piano en la sala de música y ahora pareciera que no le importara el perder su valioso tiempo por ese otro.

¿Eso le causó problemas a Wu Xian? 

Sin duda que sí, pero cuando unos niños trataron de intimidarlo por el largo de su cabello o su cara fina el muy machito se los terminó dando a palos incluso llegando al grado de que su madre tuvo que ir por él a la escuela. Si, tenía algunos moratones y algunas raspadas pero los otro niños tenían dientes de leche caídos y ojos morados. Wang Ji al verlo se mostró preocupado, pues no había notado el momento del incidente pero le reprendió al verlo.

Eso en lugar de hacer que el mayor se alejase, ahora siempre le acompañaba a todos lados... 

Y sí, las niñas no paraban de maldecir al otro por acaparar a su Príncipe. Wu Xian por su lado, seguía creciendo y ahora era solo un poco más bajo que el otro. Ya estaba Wang Ji en la escuela media cuando él, aún estaba en básica pero le hizo frente a algunos de grados superiores cuando trataron de molestar a un nuevo alumno...

¿Cuál fue la razón? 

El chico nuevo también usaba el cabello largo pero suelto, lo cual lo hacía el blanco de burlas de los que no tenían nada que hacer, pero lo que realmente molestó a Wu Xian es que era como ver a un Wang Ji más joven... 

Le fue imposible no sentir cólera ante aquello, por tanto lo defendió y terminó de nuevo en la sala de castigos pero fue salvado por ese nuevo que ahora le veía como un héroe: Si Zhui era su nombre y esa misma tarde cuando su madre y Wang Ji fueron por él, este se enteró.

El chico nuevo era pariente de Wang Ji y desde ese día viviría con ellos. Wang Ji no regañó a Wu Xian pero tuvo que llevarse a un Si Zhui al borde del llanto. Wu Xian estaba conmovido por ese niño y no dudó en proponerse cuidarlo ahora que Wang Ji estaría en grados superiores al menos ese año.

Cuando pasaron a la escuela media, Si Zhui no paraba de decir que Wu Xian era como su mamá y Wang Ji su padre adoptivos, cosa que al mayor no le hacía tanta gracia como al que juraba era su protector. Wang Ji ahora era quien usaba el cabello también largo con los otros dos, pero igualmente solo ataba parte de él en un moño alto, mientras que Wu Xian usaba su coleta alta y Si Zhui optaba por igual que el otro, usar la misma coleta aludiendo querer verse como él.

Ahora esos tres eran inseparables, y por tonto que pareciera, Wu Xian había decidido probar suerte en un festival de música tocando su flauta. Wang Ji adoraba de observarlo tocar, siendo siempre acompasado de Si Zhui. 

Ya eran casi 4 años de amistad y de que ambas familias los vieran juntos pero, siempre había cosas que salían de las manos de uno...

—Me gustas Lan Wang Ji, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos— Las declaraciones de amor hacia el mayor de los tres eran el pan de cada día, y realmente no era de extrañar. Wang Ji era ahora un joven que comenzaba a desarrollarse más y su cuerpo estaba tomando musculatura, sin mencionar que sus facciones se habían acentuado y su mirada se había afilado. Había tomado el club de arquería y el de música. Seguía siendo pulcro y dedicado y pareciera que nadie aparte de su primo y Wu Xian eran los únicos que podrían obtener su atención.

—Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero no puedo aceptarlos. Disculpa.— El mayor hacía una reverencia a la chica y sin más se daba la vuelta. Sin que se dieran cuenta los otros dos los observaban desde lejos y esto era lo de siempre, y era por si alguna se ponía a hacer dramas... Desde que el mayor era más atractivo y su cabello era más negro que la noche, muchas habían tratado de casi obligarlo a estar con ellas y Wu Xian siempre debía intervenir.

—¿Porqué nos rechazas a todas?— La joven se sentía dolida y ofendida, así que nuevamente se venía un drama.

—Porque solo tenemos 16 años y no considero sea primordial una relación... Si me disculpas, hoy es mi único día libre y voy a salir con...

—¿Cuándo será el día que podrás tener una relación?- La voz alta de la chica estaba llamando la atención más de lo que debería, pero antes de que el mayor dijera más apareció frente a él Wu Xian, interponiendo su abanico entre ambos y mirando a la susodicha con algo de repudio —Esto es una conversación privada, muévete niño— Solo en ese momento Wang Ji pudo ver a una chica despreciable a sus ojos.

—Lamento decir que gritas como gaviota, y eso lo hace todo menos privado.- El de ojos iridiscentes le apuntaba con su flauta transversal a la chica ahora, cambiando con su abanico y haciéndose algo de aire con este —Wang Ji ha sido educado y sincero en sus palabras deja de atosigarlo porque eso no hará que cambie de parecer... Así que piérdete— Si Zhui salió de su escondite para ir con su primo.

—¿Estás bien Wang Ji?— Ya tenía las cosas del mayor con el otro, así como también las de Wu Xian.

—Si lo estoy, pero no entiendo como es que esto siempre pasa desde hace dos años...— Ahora si se veía mortificado e incluso molesto y eso era algo que el menor de los tres no había notado antes, así que decidió el amenizar la situación.

—Mamá defiende lo suyo— Si Zhui solo se reía mientras susurraba aquello a su primo... Sabía que eso le haría gracia.

—¿De nuevo con eso?— Wang Ji ya se había acostumbrado, pero... Había algo que no le gustaba de esas actitudes de Wu Xian para con él, pues podrían pensar mal de sus intenciones o acciones.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- La chica entonces trató de hacer quedar mal al de ojos más oscuros, ya no eran tan violáceos si no mas como un color gris —Ya entiendo... Tu cercanía con Wan Ji es que estás enamorado de él ¿No? Maldito enfermo, tratando de meter a Wang Ji a tu retorcido y sucio mundo... No es la primera vez que hablan estos rumores sobre ti y lo sabes ¿No?.

—. . .— Algo entonces tronó en la mente del mayor, que antes había sido respetuoso pero ahora no pensaba claro. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ese rumor en el aire? Eso era lo mas indigno e inaudito por lo que miró a Si Zhui quien trató de no verle a los ojos... ¡¿El también sabía que Wu Xian estaba siendo afectado por su culpa?!

—¡Te exijo que...!- El mayor no pudo seguir cuando Wu Xian había guardado de nuevo la flauta y ahora con su abanico tapaba la mitad de su rostro y se dirigía directamente hacia la chica —¿Wei Jing?— Callaba antes de que alguien más lo hubiera escuchado. Ese era el nombre de cortesía de Wu Xian y sin quererlo realmente había comenzado a llamarlo así... Con su hermano incluso llegó a tener esta actitud en ocasiones.

—Querida, no eres la primera como bien mencionas... Y es triste que debas recurrir a esos rumores para tratar de defender tu falta de clase.- Wang Ji casi se atraganta ante las palabras del menor. Wu Xian no negaba lo que decía aquella chica —Soy mas lindo que muchas chicas, y si eso es la envidia hablando no es mi problema... Ladren lo que quieran sobre mí basuras, pero si Wang Ji te ha dicho que no quiere nada ve y piérdete con tu ponzoña a otro lugar— El de ojos grisáceos cerró su abanico y dió media vuelta hacia Si Zhui y Wang Ji, dejando a todos los presentes callados y sin habla —Vámonos ya, que tus clases para la escuela Superior comenzaran pronto y debo llevar a Si Zhui a casa— Y el muy lindo y quitado de la pena, osaba sonreír tan dulce para ellos dos. Wang Ji solo asintió, viendo como a pesar de que Wu Xian iba sonriente y con su cara en alto... Había algo en esos ojos que no era tan brillante como siempre.

**. . .**

—¿Se encuentra bien?— La voz de Wang Ji le había sacado de sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos... Lo peor era que pareciera tener miedo de ellos.

—P-Perdona... Es decir, perdone... Creo que me equivoqué de persona... Acabo de regresar de Tokyo y...— Wu Xian había sacado unas gafas de su mochila apresuradamente pues comenzó a escuchar pasos en el corredor y se acercaban, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo esta vez dejando ver entrar a dos personas: Ambas de cabello largo y negro, uno en medio moño y el otro en coleta. ¿Se había equivocado? No, era imposible ahora viendo a esas dos personas frente a él —Me retiro perdone por su tiempo, permiso— Wu Xian ahora le había generado algo de intriga al otro, pero no pudo hablar al tener a estos que recién irrumpían.

—¡Wang Ji! ¿HanGuang Jun? ¡Hemos regresado!— Wu Xian tenía enormes deseos de llorar y su boca se torció levemente, pero no podría hacerlo... O mejor dicho, sería extraño hacerlo cuando se supone no le conocían...

—Si Zhui por favor, mantén tus modales que hay un invitado— Eso era la llamada a irse, pues aunque no lo hubiera conocido personalmente, sabía que ese otro que veía de reojo era el hermano mayor de Lan Zhan.

—Permiso— Quiso ponerse las gafas lo antes posible, pero extrañamente alguien más iba entrando con estos y lo vio.

—¿No es WuXian?— Si Zhui no podría confundir esos ojos de tan raro pero bonito color, en ningún lado.

—¡Aquí esta! ¡Wei WuXian!— No debía correr, pero ahora el antes mencionado tenía miedo más por la situación que por los fans que habían vuelto a encontrarlo. Salió corriendo de aquél lugar, con las lágrimas a nada de descontrolarse. 

¿Los demás podían recordarlo pero Wang Ji, no?

Lastimosamente acabó llamando a su nuevo padre y pidiendo un coche antes de que volvieran a aglomerarse sus fans. Le pareció eterna la espera pero apenas divisó su camioneta se subió y cerró.

—Estábamos preocupados.- El hombre que conducía usaba lentes de sol pero podía verse a un gallardo hombre —Vimos en noticias que te siguieron algunos fans...- El chico se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza —¿Te lastimaste?.

—N-Nada de eso... Solo estoy cansado.

—Bien... Te llevaré a tu hotel a menos que aceptes mi propuesta de ir a casa con nosotros.

—Estoy bien papá ... No te preocupes, iré a casa si no me decido en comprar algún departamento pronto pero el hotel será buena opción por ahora.

—Bien, pero debes pasar a comer o cenar al menos unos días a la semana para estar al tanto de las cosas que tenemos pendientes— Wu Xian ya no podía escuchar nada de lo que le decían ... 

Su mente estaba quebrada ...

Y quizá su corazón también ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches a todos!!! O días mejor dicho mis Bomshell, Galletitas y mis Corazones de Cristal-  
> Reitero, capitulo re editado...
> 
> Me gusta mucho como estoy cambiando un poco la forma de escribir y redactar. Siento que he crecido y agradecería que votaran, compatieran y comentaran en la historia.
> 
> Estoy al pendiente y recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales.  
> Espero seguir actualizando seguido todo, aprovechando la cuarentena.


	3. Cotidiana Casualidad...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo** **2: Cotidiana Casualidad...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—WuXian, necesito que estés listo en dos minutos. Comenzaremos a grabar este comercial pensando en un nuevo single y debemos planearlo que quede para una novela... ¿Me estás escuchando?— El golpe de un abanico fue directo a su cabeza, sacando sus pensamientos de ahí a punta de fuerza.

—Si maldición. Ya escuché como por milésima vez lo que me haz dicho HuaiSang— El de cabello azabache tenía toda la semana con el conflicto interno en su mente. Después de lo ocurrido, fue imposible prácticamente salir del hotel que estaba repleto de fans suyas en el lobby o en el restaurante, así que la forma más sencilla de resolver aquello fue de cambiar de hotel.   
En esos momentos se encontraba en un estudio, mientras ya le habían maquillado y vestido, se había dedicado a dejar a todos trabajar menos él, que sin temer de nada tomó una botella de su licor favorito (el que solo podía encontrarse en la ciudad) en pleno set y se tiró en su sofá. Pero que su jodido amigo y secretario viniera a moverlo de su lugar era harina de un costal que estaba a nada de romper. 

—Quisiera saber lo qué pasa contigo...— El joven que ahora usaba su cabello negro suelto y un bonito chaleco oliva con una camisa blanca se extrañaba mientras veía como su amigo y molesto idol ahora, se le acercaba tan solo para quitarle su preciado abanico y echarse aire él mismo —Desde que hemos regresado a China has estado insufrible y créeme que no lo digo yo querido, si no hasta las maquillistas a las que tanto adulas.

—No pasa nada, solo que la joda de mudarme de hotel y- Cayó en seco. No le había comentado a nadie sobre su nada gélido encuentro con Lan WangJi... Y desde ese día había estado sumido entre el mal humor, y el alcohol mezclado con su cargada agenda de trabajo. —Y bueno, que no esperaba mudarme a un día de haber llegado—

—Lo bueno es que no habías desempacado nada... Aunque si te soy sincero no sé porque no en lugar de quedarte en un hotel, mejor no te vas con tus padres- Le había vuelto a acomodar esa melena ondulada que se le hacía esponjada con el aire. —Solo a tí se te ocurre dejar que te peguen chicle en el cabello... Tardará al menos medio año para tenerlo a media espalda.

—Se acaban de casar hace nada. No creas que tengo ganas de ver como se dan amor frente a uno que muere de hambre- Cerró el abanico pasándoselo a su dueño, dejando que este pasara sus dedos por su nuca, pero solo era porque se iba la sensación de ansiedad. Realmente no le gustaba el contacto de manos en su cabeza a menos que fuera NECESARIO o por su trabajo —Y no me culpes... Estábamos en el avión cuando esa bestia de pocos años de vida me pego MAS de UN chicle y su horrible madre no hizo nada.—

—Wei WuXian, mejor cállate y ve a grabar.- Un suspiro algo pesado salía de los labios del otro —Al menos espero que hayas terminado la canción que se supone hoy debes darle al equipo de producción antes de que terminemos de grabar el vídeo, al que por cierto ya vamos tarde— Odiaba definitivamente el que su amigo le fuera tan leal así como comprometido con su carrera, aunque si había un problema con aquello dicho. 

—P-Puede que haya olvidado la letra en casa...— Y el de ojos grises notó como los avellana del otro le miraban con cara de querer romperle la cabeza a punta de su abanico —¡D-Dame de aquí a... Dame de aquí a la noche para tenerla!

—!Hoy dejamos de grabar a las 19:00 hrs, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Eso ya es de noche!- Y ahí estaba ese ser histérico que no le gustaba sacar —¡Solo tenías un maldito trabajo para cuando llegáramos aquí y no lo hiciste!— Estaba a nada de lanzarle su abanico pero el otro ya había salido de la habitación.

—¡Iré a casa en la hora de comida y la traeré!— La realidad era que no había querido, ni podido escribir nada... Le habían encargado algo lleno de alegría y de optimismo pero, volvía a donde comenzó su crisis: esos ojos dorados.

—¡No vas a dejar este estudio hasta que no tenga esa letra en mis manos!

Entró al set donde estaban varias "cajas" con diferentes escenarios.

En base a su vestuario él sería algo así como alguien que recorrería varias épocas, pero siempre encontrando a la chica especial... El cliché de los vídeos de música y las películas de cine. Lo peor es que esa estúpida canción debía ser pensada para la banda sonora de una estúpida novela. Nunca había dicho la palabra "estúpido" en una misma oración.

La chica con que iba a grabar era al menos alguien que conocía y le agradaba lo suficiente para actuar enamorado y no solamente por lo linda que era si no, porque tenían años trabajando juntos y podía llamarla su amiga.

—Miánmián— Sabía que la chica en cuestión detestaba que usara su nombre de cortesía fuera de su relación personal, pero no podía evitarlo... 

—Aunque te cueste trabajo Wei WuXian, debes llamarme Luo QingYang— Eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque su memoria fuera mala, siempre había oportunidad de que esa chica aceptase salir con él a comer o a despejarse. Tenían bastantes publicaciones en sus redes sociales juntos a veces al punto de que habían chismes de ambos. 

—Pero Miánmián es igual de dulce que verte~ — Le soltó aquello a la linda chica de cabello chocolate. En esta ocasión la habían vestido con ropa tradicional, aunque se notaba que tenían al menos 3 cambios de vestuario para ella. 

—No te dejes adular Srita. Luo... El estúpido olvidó de nuevo hacer su trabajo— Y ahí estaba HuaiSang humillando su mala memoria.

—¿Olvidaste de nuevo escribir la letra de lo que se va a grabar?- La chica lo había dicho como si fuera lo más común del mundo y el interrogado no tenía nada que hacer aparte de asentir —Bueno que más da. Tenemos la trama, tenemos a los que deben salir y eso es lo que ocupamos... Pero es necesario termines esa canción para que podamos al menos para no ir a ciegas.

—¿Porqué tu puedes entender Miánmián y el tonto de HuaiSang solo me regaña?

—No confundas... Yo preferiría que te dedicaras a escribir justo ahora en lugar de grabar pero, la única forma de que eso pase es que no venga a trabajar el director de escena— La chica aún así le había tendido un dulce que pareciera estar cubierto de picante al otro, quien gustoso no dudó en meterlo a su boca.

—Ja, eso es prácticamente imposible Srita. Luo— El de ojos avellanados apenas comenzaría a decir algo cuando entró la secretaria del director —Srita. Chang.

—HuaiSang, le agradezco infinitamente el haber traído a los señoritos Wei y Luo, pero desafortunadamente el presente día deberemos de solo tomar la sesión de fotos para los promocionales— El mundo parecía sonreír para el imbécil idol de cabellera negra.

—¿Hay algún problema de gestión?— WuXian se deleitaba con el tic en el ojo del otro.

—El director está en el hospital, tuvieron un choque y aunque no fue grabe, se le pidió guardar reposo para saber si su pie necesita algún tratamiento o puede presentarse mañana— Wei WuXian solamente podía esbozar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose victorioso ante la situación.

—Ya veo...— Y de nuevo, la chica tenía esa capacidad de hacer que algunas cosas que dijera en realidad si pasaran.

—¡Entonces tomemos esas fotos, Miánmián!— La joven solo volteaba los ojos, pero en el fondo estaba contenta de que al menos el otro ya no se veía tan de mal humor.

Las fotos que se tomaron realmente fueron muchas, pero debía aceptar que una chica tan linda como Miánmián siempre sería fotogénica con lo que fuera. Tenían varios años trabajando juntos y siempre le apetecía su compañía porque le era grato tener una plática decente y no solo el halagar a su compañero.

Recordaba que la primera vez que terminaron trabajando para una de sus novelas y fue precisamente para un proyecto entre China y Japón (sí, aunque él era Chino, representaba a Japón), y tenía ella que manipular un par de bastones con fuego. Todo iba bien hasta que el aire aumentó y aquellos bastones cambiaron la trayectoria de sus manos a su rostro.

No recordaron muchos como fue que lo logró, pero el atrapó uno de los bastones con su mano y el otro lo retiró. En ambos casos se lastimó las manos y una de ellas tenía una quemadura debido al aceite de los instrumentos. Miánmián en ese momento al parecer le estuvo mas que agradecida y nunca más le riñó por ser un coqueto y confianzudo.

En esa novela ella se enamoraba de él y al final el fallecía por un problema cardiaco. Era de esas novelas donde uno debe morir si o si, y ese fue el papel de WuXian. Nunca le costó tanto aún a su corta edad, acoplarse a un papel donde la mayor parte del tiempo no decía nada y por eso cuando tenía que ser romántico, la chica era quien salvaba las escenas.

De la misma forma habían intercambiado números y vuelto cercanos... Fuera de su círculo familiar de personas, esa chica era casi su única fémina amiga. Aunque siempre terminaban en noticias y tabloides de romance, igual sus mánager siempre sabían como aprovechar todo eso y su imagen era impecable.

—No me estás escuchando— La chica le sacó de su ensoñación, haciendo que los platinos ojos parpadearan varias ocasiones. Le estaba tendiendo un café frente a sus narices e incluso tenía una gota de agua en la misma. 

—Perdona Miánmián... Estoy algo distraído— Sonrió agradecido y tomaba aquella bebida que le era ofrecida de un único café que se vendía en la capital y este era de sus favoritos.

—Me asombras, más después de que tienes toda la noche para escribir la letra- La chica echaba hacia atrás su melena chocolate, mientras que se sentaba junto a él —Por cierto, es una lástima hayas cortado tu cabello... Ya era bastante largo.

—Tenías que recordarme eso... Y lo de la letra también— Sin duda podía sentir casi una enorme energía resentida salir del chico, por lo que mejor siguió hablando.

—Nunca tienes problema para escribir melosidades o mentiras de amor... ¿Qué te está pasando que no puedes ahora?

—Nada... Es solo.

—Si me dices que es por mudarte, te mandaré muy lejos a freír nabos— Sentenció la chica antes de que el otro hablase, pero igual le había sacado una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedo tener una amiga tan ruda, cuando su cara es tan tierna?

—Al grano WuXian— Recibió finalmente un pellizco en su mejilla.

—... Detesto me presionen pero supongo que si no lo cuento terminaré ahogado en mi propia bilis- El de cabello negro tomaba de su café al que la otra llamaba: la bomba de canela y especias. Era té chai con sabor a manzana, endulzado con canela y con crema batida que tenía chispas de chocolate y más canela... Era como tener la navidad en forma líquida en palabras de la otra. —Quedó excelente el café, mil gracias.

—Te compro ese odioso café que tiene que tener instrucciones para que lo hagan, me merezco mínimo el saber porque este niño mimado y prodigio está de humor de perros.

— ... Me topé con alguien que jamás pensé volvería a encontrar.

—¿Una ex novia?— Casi se atraganta con la crema batida al escuchar a la otra.

—¡¿Qué carajos Miánmián?! ¿Cuándo te he dicho que alguna vez tuve novia?

—Bueno, lo conocí a los 18 años señorito, y usted tenía una vida antes de la fama y de conocerme...— Lo decía sin mentira alguna.

—Aiya... Me ofende pienses eso de mí pero no, lamento decir que no hablo de ninguna novia o algo similar.— Ahora era el chico el que no mentía.

—Entonces no entiendo tu molestia.

—Se trata de una relación complicada pero, el punto que realmente me molesta es que soy el único que recuerda esa complicada relación—

—Suena como si tu ex novia superase su ruptura y ella es feliz— Miánmián comía tranquilamente de su batido de fresa, ante la mirada dolida del otro.

—. . . — No era precisamente eso pero podría decirse que era lo mismo.

—Oh vamos es lo más sencillo para poder entender a lo que te refieres, mejor sigue contándome— Iba ahora él a amenazar con mandarla muy lejos, pero prefirió seguir.

—No me reconoció o pareció siquiera recordar después de unos años... Entiendo que no pueda saber mi oficio porque no es muy dado a seguir estrellas y en su casa son muy apegados a como tres mil reglas de conducta, pero que de eso a no recordar nada de nosotros es totalmente diferente...

—Amiga date cuenta y supera a ese hombre— La chica era tan dura que cualquiera de los que seguían guardando la indumentaria cerca suyo, escucharon el corazón del otro partirse en miles de pedazos... Y el chico en cuestión ahora sí sintió como el líquido frío salía de su nariz al atascarse la bebida ante la afirmación de la bonita castaña.

—N-No sueltes cosas así tan a la ligera... Sabes que las paredes oyen y las puertas ven— No estaba precisamente rojo de vergüenza (muchos le decían que carecía de esta) pero sin duda, sabía lo que un chisme podía hacer.

—Escribe una canción de desamor— La adoraba, pero como detestaba le contestara con algo que no parecía tener que ver con lo dicho.

—Miánmián, no estamos entendiéndonos. Me pidieron una canción llena de amor y de alegría— Y habían sido instrucciones que Nie HuaiSang se había encargado de decirle como mantra, porque solo así haría que no lo olvidara.

—Bueno, el amor tiene muchas formas... Y de eso trata todo esto WuXian, después de todo solo somos humanos y las cosas pasan así—

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso...

—Lo que sea... Vete a pensar en las cosas fríamente en tu lujosa habitación de hotel, pero solo ten en mente: ¿Puedo soportar lo que sea por esa persona?

—... Hablas demasiado erudita en el tema Miánmián, y me gustaría saber el porqué.

—Para bien o para mal... Nosotros que estamos en el medio, sabes que no tenemos la libertad en muchos casos de escoger a nuestras parejas... Pero no por eso amerita que esas personas nos vayan a esperar para estar con quien queramos o en su defecto, que pueda ser encontremos a alguien más allá de no sentirnos solos.

—¿Has estado enamorada?

—...- La chica le sonrió, casi como alguien que piensa sus palabras antes de decirlas —Claro que sí. Pero esa persona sabe que no puedo estar a su lado y decidió hace años olvidarse de mí... No puedo ser una esposa que se queda en casa, ni tampoco me parece ser solo una doncella. Lo mío es el amor propio y lamento decir que aunque me enamoré, **_me amo más a mí misma, a mis ideales y a mi libertad_**... Y la persona que decida estar a mi lado debe amarme con todo lo que eso conlleva y no solo por mi apariencia...- La chica dejó de ver a la nada para fijar sus ojos bermellón en los platinos del otro —Pero no todos pueden aceptar que es doloroso tener esa carga... Y más cuando ves a una persona que amas llegando a culminar su felicidad lejos de tí y aunque tú pudiste haberlo hecho, **_el amar sin recibir nada a cambio no es amor. Si no vas a apreciar algo, tu deber es dejarlo ir_.**

Esas últimas palabras de Miánmián resonaban en su cabeza.

Ella era alguien que se amaba más a sí misma y la libertad que tenía que el atarse a algo... Y él, bueno no estaba enamorado de LanZhan pero el cariño que le tenía tampoco era de solo un amigo. Y quizá por eso dolía que no lo hubiera reconocido... Era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el tiempo y en los valles de la memoria del otro. Pero ya no quería pensar en eso.

Caminó por varias de las calles nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión si llevaba en todo momento puestas sus gafas de sol (aún si ya era casi la hora en que el sol se ocultaba) y llevaba un cubrebocas para enfatizar que no quería ser reconocido.

Cuando bien le faltaba poco menos de medio camino para llegar al nuevo hotel, estaba cerca de un parque y claro podía ver el antiguo de donde se mudó dando una fiesta en el bar de aire libre... Maldijo, sin duda alguna pero no le quedaba de otra que ir al hotel nuevo y al menos despejar la mente con la piscina. 

Lo único malo era que esta se encontraba al aire libre también y unos pisos más abajo de su suite. En fin, decidió no pensarlo más y se dejó caer en una banca cercana a un árbol y sacó su cuaderno. Se puso a dibujar primero, hizo bosquejos de ropa, de algunas flores (pensando en la temporada y en la portada del CD) cuando sin darse cuenta, dibujó un par de conejos con una vara de cerezos. 

Le pareció tan infantil que su mente a veces divagara tan atrás en sus recuerdos y justo ahora que se sentía tan incómodo con ellos. Si tan solo unos días atrás hubiera tenido tan presentes las emociones que ahora, hubiera preferido quedarse en Japón hasta que realmente le fuera necesario volver a China en un año o dos. 

No podía ver ahora tan bien con las gafas, por lo que se las quitó pero sin quitarse el cubre bocas. Siguió haciendo algunas flores (los jazmines y las magnolias le quedaban hermosos) pero no había para él como hacer lotos... Las flores de su región, las cuales siempre le ayudaban a calmar la mente. 

Se detuvo a ver el cielo, buscando exactamente el color que esas flores tenían, dando solamente con el incandescente dorado y naranja del atardecer... 

**"Lan WangJi"**

Mentiría si no pensó en esos dorados orbes de nuevo. Y se maldijo por eso también. No era un mentiroso y su memoria era pésima, pero siempre guardó dentro de su corazón esos años con el Lan de ojos dorados. Tocando música, jugando con sus conejos, saliendo de vez en cuando a una hora inadecuada para sus reglas pero todo con tal de hacerlo felíz.

Tal como si fuera magia, su mente hizo un clic y sin pensar comenzó a escribir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomshell's, Galletitas, Corazones de Cristal y Conejitos míos...
> 
> Lamento tardar en subir algo, les juro que no salgo de una cuando me pasa otra cosa. Lo puse hace unos días, pero acaba de fallecer alguien a quien consideré una segunda madre y fue un impacto cruel de la vida.
> 
> Pero eso me hizo ver que precisamente esa persona creía en mí y siempre le gustó que me dedicase a escribir historias y diseñar ropa a su lado -Mi pariente era diseñador de moda- entonces, aunque estoy llorando como Magdalena, quiero hacerles saber que aquí estoy y sigo aunque lento, seguro de continuar mis historias.
> 
> No he tenido una muy buena respuesta a este fic, sin embargo me hace muy feliz el subirlo porque de verdad me he prendado de esta historia y solo funciona con mi amado WangXian.
> 
> Ojalá que los que lean le den una oportunidad y si pueden recomendarlo a sus conocidos sería espléndido. No sé como pero actualizaré casi diario si se me permite (era mi ritmo anterior) o al menos un día si, un día no -ya sea esta u otra de mis historias-. Pienso actualizar doble, así que por favor, compartan con quien puedan y voten o comenten lo que de su corazón les nazca.
> 
> Son las 04:00 a.m hora de México, y créanme que mi fin de semana sera pesado porque como diseñador floral, tengo que trabajar para este 10 de mayo que acá es dia de las madres... Sí, es muy feo pensar que perdí a una pero la otra me necesita. 
> 
> Los amo y perdonen de verdad mis largos tiempos de hiatus, prometo recortarlos.


	4. Contacto. Entre Lotos y Nubes

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo** **3\. Contacto. Entre Lotos y Nubes**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

  


—Me retiro por hoy XiChen— El joven de cabellos negros mas cortos, se inclinaba levemente hacia el otro que se limitaba a sonreír.

—Con cuidado WangJi, ¿No te irás con SiZhui?.

—¿Se quedará de nuevo en la casa?— No había expresión alguna en su rostro, pero era extraño que de la nada el otro decidiera ir a vivir con ellos después de un par de años en el extranjero.

—Se quedará con nosotros porque aún sus padres están en procesos de divorcio y realmente es apegado a tí. Sin mencionar que sigue viéndote a tí más como su papá que a cualquier persona.

—Entonces, ¿puedes llamarle para irnos juntos?

—Él llegará a casa antes de las 9 para cenar y el tío ya está allá. Yo me encargo de este papeleo en la oficina, tu vete tranquilo— El menor de los dos no dijo más y simplemente se limitó a salir de la Casa Gusu Lan.

Gusu Lan o mejor conocida por la gente como Los Recesos de las Nubes, era una enorme institución que se encargaba de adiestrar en las artes a los jóvenes que deseaban mejorar más que en lo académico, pues impartían clases de cultura, ciencias y artes aparte de lo coloquialmente académico.

También se encargaban de impartir y ser responsables por algunos de los mejores exponentes de la música clásica y tradicional del país, pero se limitaban con el cupo de alumnos y eran sumamente selectivos con ello. Hubo un tiempo donde se residió en otra sede, pero ante algunos conflictos y un incendio que casi devastó a la familia, el mudarse a Hong Kong como escuela y dejar la central en Pekín fue lo mejor.

Sobre los exponentes que mejor representaban todos los principios de la familia Lan, se encontraban los herederos de la misma: los dos jades de Gusu.

Lan XiChen era el mayor y ahora CEO de la escuela, durante algunos años estudió en diferentes locaciones en el mundo y regresó solo cuando su padre falleciera y su tío al empeorar en salud no podría hacerse cargo de las labores.

Lan WanJi, por otro lado era mejor conocido como HanGuang Jun tanto en la Casa Gusu como en el mundo de la música. Era el mejor exponente de Guqin a tan corta edad, y también solía tocar el piano y el violín. Él sería quien heredaría la parte de enseñanza y la cara principal a los alumnos.

A pesar de las cosas que se pudieran decir de los dos Jades de Gusu, todos sabían que el mayor era muy amable y con una imperturbable sonrisa que sacaría un suspiro a más de una, y a los hombres les daba una confianza en cuanto al cuidado de sus hijos (y apreciaban que sus bolsillos eran saqueados para el mayor beneficio). Pero el segundo de ellos era todo un caso.

Era el mas nombrado, el más aclamado, pero tenía un pésimo sentido de socializar. Nunca le habían visto a algún amigo o alguien cercano fuera de sus familiares, y entre esos familiares su hermano era el único que pareciera entender su poca habla y su primo político: Lan SiZhui que pareciera ser más alguien que dependía de su compañía.

Siempre que daba entrevistas era cortante pero educado, le llamaban Caballero de Hielo para las noticias amarillistas (las pocas) y siempre que la cosa pareciera salirse de control, solo en esos casos la gente podía darse el lujo de ver a la matriarca de aquellos jóvenes: Madam Lan. 

Tan hermosa como fría. Tan etérea como de metal. Siempre que algo pareciera querer afectar a sus hijos desde la muerte de su esposo, ella se encargaba con palabras cortas de fulminar cualquier habladuría. Era la imagen del segundo de los jades en todo su esplendor. 

Los jóvenes de esta Casa eran siempre elegantes y centrados, por lo cual, las 21:00 hrs eran exactamente su hora de dormir y las 05:00 a.m su hora de despertar. En consecuencia, WangJi aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de llegar a cenar, bañarse y dormir. Apenas faltaban 15 para las 19:00 hrs, por lo que optó caminar hasta la residencia de los Lan.

Muchos le miraban sabiendo lo guapo que era, y otros aunque supieran era alguien famoso no se acercaban a hablar con él por miedo a sus palabras. Pero no era algo que le molestara al chico, pues podía ir tranquilo sin pensar mucho en que alguien le molestase. Incluso aún cuando pedían algún autógrafo jamás pasaban el límite de esto.

Y precisamente eso le hizo recordar el incidente de hace algunos días.

**-Flash back-**

—¿Se encuentra bien?— WangJi se había acercado a un joven que se veía realmente consternado y claramente podía ser por que o era perseguido o escapaba de algo. Incluso pensó ofrecerle llamar a la policía pero cuando el mencionado lo miró, sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

—P-Perdona... Es decir, perdone... Creo que me equivoqué de persona... Acabo de regresar de Tokyo y...— El chico había bajado su mirada bastante rápido, pero aún con ello el Lan pudo notar que tenía unos ojos de color platino. Era un color inusual para alguien de su país pero el no podía decir mucho al tener también ojos claros. Lo que sí le asustó es que el mencionado le había llamado por su nombre de nacimiento y no por el de cortesía. Antes de siquiera poder preguntar algo, su hermano entraba con su primo a la Casa. —Me retiro perdone por su tiempo, permiso.

—¡WangJi! ¿HanGuang Jun? ¡Hemos regresado!— SiZhui iba demasiado contento como para no verlo.

—SiZhui por favor, mantén tus modales que hay un invitado— Su hermano siempre sonriendo no imponía nada de orden... Pero se dió cuenta de que el chico antes llegado se colocaba unas gafas de sol y subía la capucha de su chamarra.

—Permiso— Y antes de otra cosa, su primo entonces habló.

—¿No es WuXian?— No recordaba un nombre así, pero si SiZhui lo decía posiblemente no fuera tan importante como para recordar. 

—¡Aquí esta! ¡Wei WuXian!— Una horda de chicas entonces entraba por la puerta principal, pero el otro ya se había ido. Solo pudo ver como de su ropa, salía un enorme llavero con una flor de loto y de este colgaba una campanilla plateada aunada a un listón rojo.

—¿No lo reconociste HanGuang Jun?— SiZhui lo miraba algo extrañado, o al menos casi tanto como XiChen a él.

—¿Debería de saber quién es?.

Después de aquello, la cara de asombro del menor era todo un poema.

XiChen cambió el tema indicando que algunos nuevos alumnos llegarían a Gusu en unos días y por tanto debía de revisar lo que hiciera falta para que impartiera las clases sin ningún contratiempo.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

—"Recordaré el preguntar a SiZhui sobre eso"— No era de los que pensaba mucho las cosas que no le eran relevantes, pero el ver a las únicas dos personas que le conocían responder de una forma tan diferente ante su afirmación, le hacía tener un pinchazo de curiosidad.

Siguió caminando por algunas calles, ajeno a todo y solo levantando su vista en los pequeños charcos de agua de lluvia para comparar el color del cielo con el que veía en el asfalto. Aún recordaba cuando vivieron en las montañas durante el matrimonio de sus padres y antes de que el Tío QiRen se enfermase. 

Añoraba los amaneceres y anocheceres de las montañas de su familia, así como el aire no tan pesado o contaminado... Los verdes caminos o los senderos de las montañas, donde cientos de conejitos vivían sin ser molestados por el ruido (sus conejos no vivían mal, pero se sentía triste de pensar que sus orejas podían lastimarse por el ruido de la ciudad).

Estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa, pero decidió seguir de largo y cambiar su ruta solo para poder pasar un confortable rato en el parque que estaba cerca. 

Había menos gente conforme los minutos pasaban y él solamente hacía leves inclinaciones ante los mayores que pudieran toparse con él. Varias chicas se habían intentado acercar pero ninguna se atrevió, y menos cuando se sentó en el mármol blanco que tenía la fuente del parque.

Sacó uno de sus libros y decidió ponerse a leer un poco antes de cenar. Faltaban menos 3 para las 19:00 hrs, lo cual le dejaba con una hora para entretenerse en soledad.

Escuchaba el sonido de la fuente y eso le calmaba la ansiedad de que la gente pasara y lo mirase como si fuera parte de una exhibición. Es decir, no era necesario que lo mirasen al punto de sentirse incómodo (aunque desnudo, era realmente la palabra que deseaba decir). El libro que tenía en manos era su favorito y siempre disfrutaba de leerlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

Terminó casi 4 capítulos de su libro cuando decidió ver la hora: Faltaban 25 minutos para las 20:00 y el debía llegar al menos 5 min antes de la hora para cenar a tiempo, bañarse e ir a dormir. Esa era la rutina de los Lan y era su código de conducta que no podía romperse. Cerró su libro y lo colocó en la fuente sin miedo a que se dañase, y mientras abría su maletín para guardarlo un fuerte viento le hizo ver que el clima podría cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ante esto, guardo rápidamente el libro y se puso en pie, pero fue atacado por una hoja de papel que cayó directo en su rostro. 

—¡Por favor, no sueltes ese papel!- WangJi no estaba viendo a la persona que había gritado si no por el contrario, miraba esa hoja como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo capítulo de su libro favorito. —¡Mil gracias por haberlo atrapado! No sabes lo que me harían si perdiera eso.— Solo en ese momento que había terminado de leer aquello, levantó su vista y se topó con un chico con cubre bocas pero curiosamente su voz ahora le resultaba familiar. El que recién llegó sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y ahí pudo ver de nuevo el dije de loto que antes llevaba el chico en quien pensaba... Y sorpresa la suya al ver que al bajar el pedazo de tela ahí estaba. Pareciera que aún no notaba quien era —Oh por Dios...— Bueno, ahora sí.

La cara que tenía en ese momento no se hubiera podido describir por el mismo Wei WuXian.

Se había puesto a escribir después de lo antes hablado con Miánmián y le había gustado el resultado: era alegre, tenía esperanza pero era nostálgico, romántico y a la vez triste. ¡Lo tenía todo! Incluso había escrito la partitura de la letra en guitarra acústica justo debajo de la letra, por lo que se sentía más que preparado para llegar a la habitación del hotel, tocar y grabar aquello. 

¡Se sorprenderían tanto el nervioso de su amigo como el productor que seguramente le darían una botella de Sonrisa del Emperador! 

Estaba tan emocionado que fue tarde cuando un fuerte viento le azotó y varias de sus hojas garabateadas salían volando... Pero el trauma de perder aquella obra que salió de la nada era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Miró a donde se fué y tomando de una desordenada y loca forma su mochila y lo demás, corrió tanto como pudo.

El infarto que le da al ver la fuente y que su hoja, SU PRECIADA y VALIOSA canción se perdiera así y sin tiempo de transcribir solo significaba que en su vida pasada había sido un villano que hizo al mundo arder. 

Pero Dios no era tan malo, y logró que esa hoja se adhiriera al rostro de una persona antes de caer al agua. ¡Iría a misa más seguido aún si no era católico o cristiano! Debía agradecer con creces a la persona que detuvo el papel y que ahora le regresaba a la vida.

Pero la carrera contra el viento fue demasiado como para haber pensado en respirar correctamente por lo que apenas llegó frente al desconocido, tuvo que guardar todo y tomar enormes bocanadas de aire. El mal del caballo le decían al enorme dolor abdominal que daba al correr mal y justamente eso era lo que le estaba pasando.

Agradecía tener el cubre bocas para evitar que hubiera tragado algún insecto pero aún así, necesitaba beber algo. Se quitó el cubre bocas y bebió algo rápido, para poder agradecer al extraño, pero cuando miró al frente, todo en él se puso en blanco...

—Oh por Dios— Ya no iba a ir a Misa... Ni a ninguna festividad por el momento. Frente a sus ojos estaba Lan WangJi con su precisada canción y en la que reflejaba su anterior experiencia con él. 

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, señor...— Los dorados ojos le miraban sin expresión, pero sabía que le estaba preguntando su nombre.

—... M-Muy buenas noches Señor, le agradezco su ayuda. Me llamo We-Wei WuXian— Era mejor fingir la demencia que tenía el otro para evitar altercados.

—Soy Lan WangJi, el placer es mío— Y ahí estaba, haciendo una reverencia tal cual como el día que lo había conocido. —¿Es de usted este escrito?

—Lo mismo- Tuvo que hacer una inclinación para no verse peor parado —S-sí, ese papel es mío por muy insignificante que se vea... Y sería increíblemente genial que usted me lo pudiera devolver— Quería irse, y pronto.

—¿Eres escritor o poeta?— ¿Desde cuándo LanZhan era tan hablador? No lo recordaba así pero, al menos mejoró en socializar. 

—N-No soy tan ilustre mi señor, solo soy un aspirante a cantante- Si no sabía quien jodidos era ni por su nombre, mejor no darle armas para atacarlo —Ese escrito es lo que me dará el pase para mis prácticas, por eso es que lo necesito— No sabía si presionando lograría que le devolviera el papel, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba este para correr lo más lejos que pudiera de aquél lugar.

—Para ser pasante de música, es bastante buena y limpia la partitura compuesta. Si está pensada para una guitarra o para un instrumento de viento, sonará muy suave pero conmovedor— No dijo más y le extendió el papel. Pero el de mirada plata ahora estaba sin aire en los pulmones. Antes le hubiera costado mares de indiferencia obtener una frase conjunta de parte de su amigo y este refinado hombre había sacado dos oraciones y le había halagado. Demasiado para su corazón.

—Está pensado en una guitarra acústica, pero creo que pudiera ser mejor en piano que en instrumentos de viento- Tomaba la hoja guardándola en su bolsillo en lugar de la mochila, logrando que el de ojos dorados le mirase algo curioso y abriera la boca para hablar pero al final no dijo nada —Por favor, no te contengas me ayudaste a detener su fuga y si piensas que algo está mal...

—Hiciste lo que dice tu escrito- Y eso fue lo que hizo que el de cabello rizado se coloreara de carmín, mirase el suelo y se pusiera inmediatamente su cubre bocas de nuevo. Hizo una leve inclinación y levantaba de nuevo su mirada ante un nuevamente inexpresivo WangJi. —Perdona, si te he ofendido...

—Nada de eso. Debo retirarme porque tengo que entregar esto lo antes posible.- Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero de verdad quería verlo de nuevo. Aún cuando sabía que lloraría después por sus impulsivas acciones pero ya lo había hecho —Mi teléfono para que llames si puedo hacer algo por usted para agradecerle— Se inclinó a él y no se detuvo a obtener una respuesta, solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lan WangJi se había quedado plantado en aquél lugar, mirando como en un pedazo de papel había anotado un teléfono con una caligrafía algo extraña, pero entendible y bonita a sus ojos. Guardo el papel con cuidado en su cartera y se marchó por el lado contrario al otro rumbo a su casa. 

Apenas terminara la cena, buscaría algo de ese pasante y quizá lo encontraría en alguna academia para idols o alguno de sus contemporáneos le daría información sobre el mismo.

—Ya tengo la letra y la partitura y si quieres que siga así debes escucharlo ahora— Ese era Wei WuXian llamando a Nie HuaiSang a las 23:45 hrs, donde el otro estaba a nada de dormir cuando su celular sonó y su hermano casi rompe la puerta para que contestara sabiendo quién era el dueño del tono de celular que ahora era presente. 

—Mas te vale sea buena porque MingJue estuvo a nada de matarme por ti- El de cabello en chongo estaba ya en su cama, acostado boca abajo mientras escuchaba a su amigo con audífonos por la video llamada. —Por cierto, linda habitación... Aunque aún no logro entender cómo es que logras que arreglen todo con tu horrible gusto en tan poco tiempo.—

—Tu hermano se cortaría un brazo antes que tocarte Y cállate, solamente digo algo como: Hola, soy Wei WuXian el cantante mas guapo del país, necesito una habitación que destile mi hermosa personalidad en colores negros, tina de baño y debo tener vista al mar y a la ciudad... ¡No seas idiota HuaiSang! Simplemente pido que sea negra y digo que soy yo... Pero en fín, cállate y escucha. Voy a tocar con la acústica— Por su parte, el otro solo estaba en una enorme camisa que dejaba ver sus clavículas e interiores. HuaiSang había tenido ya la lamentable experiencia de ver desnudo al otro por trabajo, así que verlo casi en ese estado no era raro.

—Dime por favor que la afinaste— Aún recordaba el día que quiso improvisar porque no tenía cuerdas de repuesto y sus tímpanos lloraban

—Muy gracioso... Ya cállate y escucha. Le puse Good bye Days.

—Te dije que tenía que ser...

—Antes de que me molestes, cállate y escucha— Se hizo un silencio y posterior, tres golpes sonaron en la guitarra del otro dando por entender comenzaría a tocar.

**_Y ahora aquí estoy..._ **

**_Vengo a encontrarte hoy..._ **

**_Eso es lo que he decidido..._ **

**_Esta canción que guardo en mi bolsillo, es lo que deseo puedas oír..._ **

**_Ajustaré el volumen suavemente, y me aseguraré sea perfecto para tí..._ **

**_Es el adiós de este, mi hoy..._ **

**_Hay cosas que cambiarán..._ **

**_Memorias pasadas que están tan lejos..._ **

**_Pero mantendré tu amabilidad junto a mí..._ **

**_La la la la la junto a mí..._ **

**_Me quitaré uno de mis audífonos, para dártelo a ti..._ **

**_Quiero que aprecies esta música que solo suena para ti..._ **

**_¿Me pregunto si podré amarte como debe ser...?_ **

**_Lamento pensar que hay veces en que no podré hacerlo..._ **

**_Es el adiós de este, mi hoy..._ **

**_Hay cosas que cambiarán..._ **

**_Pero ten seguro que en mi corazón, será igual..._ **

**_Porque toda tu amabilidad está en mi corazón..._ **

**_La la la la la y yo junto a tí estoy..._ **

**_Si pudiera, no pensaría en mis lágrimas..._ **

**_Este dolor al final se irá ¿Verdad?_ **

**_En este momento solo te sonreiré y te diré:_ **

**_Hola mi querido amigo..._ **

**_¿De verdad puedo llamarte así...?_ **

**_¿Estará bien si lo digo en voz alta?_ **

**_Tarareo aún esta canción, porque solo quiero estar junto a ti..._ **

**_Me alegro por cada día que te conocí..._ **

**_Porque así fue como obtuve esta ternura y dulzura en mi..._ **

**_La la la la la estos son mis días del adiós..._ **

—¿A quién le vendiste las nal... 

—¡Oh por favor!

—No me creo que hayas compuesto eso... Menos tú.- HuaiSang se había despertado en totalidad —Tus canciones son lindas y bonitas, pero no son sentimentales o... Bueno esto incluso puedo llamarlo nostálgico. ¿A quién le pediste que la escribiera?

—Estúpido, después de que me golpearas no quería que me regañaras y re escribí algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo— Estaba mintiendo pero era mejor que contarle la situación actual de su cabeza.

—No sé como es que lo tomará el director, pues quería algo más movido pero me gusta el concepto y la Srita. Luo adora las baladas, así que me imagino apoyará tu decisión... Aunque sigo sin creerme que tú, asqueroso nigromante manipulador de zombies adultescentes hayas escrito algo tan profundo— HuaiSang entonces le enseñaba el dedo del corazón sin querer creer aún lo que había escuchado.

—Puedes meterte tu dedo en el...— WuXian iba a decir algo cuando el otro comenzó a mover el teléfono.

—Dejo de escucharte, wooooooo parece que no tengo señal... Te veo mañana en el estudio a las 10, te pierdoooooo— Y sin más le colgó la llamada... El estúpido tenía unas cuantas horas de vida.

WuXian solo se quedó pensando en lo que decía ese tonto que tenía por amigo pero era cierto. Nunca había escrito de esa forma, y en esta ocasión no lo pensó si no que simplemente escribió y todo fluyó.

Era extraño aquello y sin más tocó y grabó de nuevo aquella versión acústica de la canción para poder compartirla a Miánmián y a su Shijie antes de que alguien más la escuchase. Una vez enviada guardó su instrumento y se metió entre las frazadas (no era tan friolento pero de noche, o se cobijaba o no podría dormir sin pensar que algún perro le mordería los pies).

Era curioso como el destino una semana atrás le golpeó con el olvido de su amigo... Pero ahora le obsequiaba una melodía inspirada por el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomshell's!!!!
> 
> Les dije que iba a actualizar doble. Y pues ¿Que opinan? En serio les agradecería opinar y compartir para que muchos leamos esto. Me gusta como está quedando esto y más porque parece que todo es lindo pero realmente hay historia detrás.
> 
> Las fotos que coloco son de hoteles que si existen en China y me localizo con mapas de la ciudad, por eso mas o menos me ubico en cuanto a guiar a los personajes.
> 
> Sobre la canción, no es mía pero la letra es una adaptación completamente mía. Les dejo el vídeo versión película de una de mis cantantes favoritas: YUI y la canción se llama Good Bye Days, como dice WuXian. (Independiente de todo, se las recomiendo como gusto)
> 
> https://youtu.be/yJSiuhnrwb8
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y procuraré actualizar de nuevo el domingo que viene.
> 
> Los amo y espero sigan con nosotros hasta el final.


	5. Preguntas. Lotos en las Nubes...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

## 4\. Preguntas. Lotos en las Nubes...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—¿Quieres saber quien es Wei WuXian?- SiZhui tenía en ese momento sentimientos encontrados, pues en medio de las clases Han Guan Jun lo había sacado de una demostración de piano para preguntar algo curiosamente extraño.

—Ayer quise hacerlo en la cena, pero Zewu Jun estaba presente y quisiera por esta ocasión investigar por mi cuenta- Era increíble que hablase tanto aún con él, pero le alegraba un poco. Sin embargo algo en su corazón sangraba al saber el motivo y eso conllevaba eventos dolorosos. —¿Sabes si esa persona es pasante de alguna academia o alguna vez ha venido a Gusu Lan?

—P-Pues realmente... ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer y lo hablamos fuera?— No quería ser responsable de que momentos llenos de incomodidad se postraran en sus hombros. 

—... Zewu Jun no debe saberlo ¿Verdad?— Una enorme gota de sudor recorría la espalda completa de SiZhui pero no podía mentirle al otro.

—S-Solamente quisiera que hablásemos sin que pensaran tramamos algo.

—Estás haciendo todo lo contrario— Y sin querer, su lengua se aflojó.

—¿Porqué no quedó la parte menos gruesa de ti después de aquello?

—Entonces no quieres que hablemos de eso porque tiene que ver con lo otro...— Sí, se estaban hablando en código pero era necesario en Gusu si es que no querían que su hermano o su tío metieran parte en sus asuntos.

—... Han Guan Jun te aprecio tanto al grado de verte como una figura paterna, pero justo ahora eres la parte de un padre que no quisiera ver— Debía ser honesto. Y más porqué la única persona que podía apaciguar ese insistente carácter era precisamente alguien que estaba ausente en su memoria.

—Entonces son las 12:20, te veo a las 14:30 para salir de aquí— No eso no era una pregunta ni una petición, era una orden directa del condecorado Han Guan Jun y debía acatarla como tal... Aunque en el fondo estaba un poco felíz.

—Claro... ¿Te parece ir al Lotus D'Or*?

—¿Comida extranjera?— Lan WangJi no era fanático de la comida extranjera, pero debía admitir que la comida de esos restaurantes era muy buena.

—No creo que nadie nos moleste ahí y tengo una nueva membresía de Cliente VIP— El de celestes ojos sacó entonces una hermosa tarjeta dorara con una Peonía grabada.

—¿Te contactaron del Grupo Tour Dorée*?— Enarcó una ceja al ver que ni él ni su hermano le habían informado de esto.

—Relájate por favor Han Guan Jun.- Pensó que lo mejor era explicar — Entre el divorcio de mis padres y lo que ya sabes, decidí estudiar un tiempo en Japón... Durante mi último mes me presenté en un hotel: El Paon Fleur d'Or*. Cuando acepté y la presentación fue un éxito para Gusu Lan, los CEO se acercaron y me preguntaron si desearía colaborar con el Idol de su empresa Principal en Orchidée Entertainment...- Tomó aire ante tanta explicación —Te mentiré si dijera que no pensé en llamarlos pero creí que era buena oportunidad para demostrar lo excelente maestro que eras y acepté. De esa forma aunque mencioné debía regresar a China, ellos me dijeron que pagarían todo en caso de una colaboración o mudarían a China lo que fuera necesario... Y también, la esposa del CEO me obsequió una membresía en cualquier establecimiento de Tour Dorée.— Lan WangJi sin duda alguna odiaba el francés por su rara pronunciación, pero oírlo de SiZhui (políglota y hablante de Chino, Japonés, Francés,Coreano e Inglés) era algo loable... Por eso no diría nada. 

—¿Entonces ahora eres uno más del grupo Tour Dorée?

—No, mi empresa sigue siendo Cloud Recesses* y tú sigues siendo el representante de mi persona hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que me muera— El de ojos ámbar solo atinó en despeinar el fleco del menor y acomodó la cinta celeste de su cabello, donde se hacía una perfecta coleta alta. 

—Nos vemos entonces en un rato... ¿Quieres que lleve el auto?

—Está algo lejos, así que sí.

. . .

—Debo decir que fue una canción que no esperaba de tí A-Xian... Y por cierto luces mas pequeño con tu cabello corto— WuXian se encontraba en una video llamada con su Shijie, quien soltaba una pequeña risa al verlo con una pinza sosteniendo su flequillo. 

—¿Pero es linda o mejor me dedico a solo interpretar?- El otro por su lado se aseguraba que la pinza sostuviera la mayor parte de ese cabello (el único beneficio a decir verdad) pero se sentía incompleto al no tener con que jugar entre los dedos —Y lo de mi cabello fue tan lamentable pero en fin, crecerá tan lindo como el tuyo.

—Tu cabello siempre fue mas lindo A-Xian... Pero sobre la canción, es hermosa. Me recuerda algunos de nuestros años de juventud.

—Shijie, tu sigues siendo joven y hermosa— Y sin duda, Yanli era una hermosa chica de cabellos caoba y ojos de bonito color miel... La quería tanto.

—Pero soy mucho mayor que tú.

—Y luces con la mitad de edad— Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír ante sus tonterías, pero una voz de fondo los interrumpía.

—¿Es mi tío A-Cheng?— Era un jovencito con cabello atado en una alta coleta de color chocolate y ojos tan claros como los de su Shijie —¡Tío A-Xian!— Inmediatamente el joven con uniforme escolar llegaba dando un beso a su madre y posteriormente saludaba efusivo a la cámara.

—Hola pequeño RuLan... ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

—Soy el único que tienes... Pero ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Tu canción está genial!

—¿Shijie?.

—Perdona, cuando la escuché JinLing escuchó el audio y fue imposible que no lo viera.

—¿Es para ese nuevo comercial?

—Si, pero no saben si esté bien... Esperaremos en lo que grabamos hoy y esperemos le guste a los productores— Era tan lindo ese mocoso que tanto quería y lo seguía como pollito en Japón... Le había dolido mucho irse con este llorando que quería viajar con él. 

—Si no les gusta dame la patente y yo la grabaré.

—No puedes solo hacer hijo mío.

—¡Wei WuXian!— Ese era Nie a punto de una crisis nerviosa porque el otro se había despeinado después de que le habían dicho no arruinara el maquillaje o su cabello. 

—Bueno hermosas flores, debo retirarme porque si no finalmente a alguien le saldrá el puño de hierro.

—Oh, Tío espera.

—Nos vemos después A-Xian.

—Ya neeee~~~*— El de cabello corto entonces se quitó la pinza, dejando ver que su cabello aún mantenía el peinado, solo que sus puntas se habían rizado —Apenas que mi pequeña Joven Amante había llegado.

—¡Cállate idiota! Siempre haces lo que te pido no hagas... Pero, te tengo buenas noticias: Aceptaron la canción y grabaremos con lo que dijiste.

—¿Me merezco una pequeña celebración?

—Cuando grabemos el clip, la canción, todo encaje, volvamos a tomar la sesión de fotos que ahora no sirve y finalmente nos digan si solo querrán ese single... Y aparte lamento decirte que al mandarle a tu madre la canción nos indicó que ya era hora de que escribieras algo decente así que quiere escribas mas canciones y saquemos un mini albúm— ¿De verdad la gente lo odiaba tanto? Justo le dijo eso cuando tomaba de su té verde y de nuevo, est salía por sus fosas nasales al saber que su madre ahora lo quería ver trabajando más que nunca.

—Te odio.

—Me la suda... Soy tu ayudante y mi trabajo es hacer que tú hagas el tuyo. 

HuaiSang entonces solo se abanicaba mientas sabía que ese niño quejumbroso era el único heredero de Yiling Co. y de una de las más importantes galerías de arte de China por parte de su difunto padre. Lo entendía pero sabía que si le mostraba piedad, el muy bastardo solo lograría que su hermano le reprendiera... 

Después de todo, La familia Nie era una de las familias mas condecoradas y sobre todo, dueña de uno de los bancos mas importantes en China.

El granito en el arroz así como su amigo, en su caso era él quien era hijo adoptado del líder de Nie pero siempre querido como hijo... Solo que al no contar con el dote de mando decidió alejarse del ramo familiar por uno menos pesado. 

Que tan equivocado estaba. Wei WuXian era lo mas complicado que conocía desde que lo conoció al graduarse y buscar trabajo en línea, donde la bella Can San Ren le contrató como asesor y mentor de su estúpido hijo... 

Y ahora más que nunca la entendía. 

—Y entonces... ¿Encontraste información de ese chico?— Ya le parecía raro a SiZhui que no hubiera dicho anda en el camino o al ordenar, pero ahora con la comida de por medio era mas que impensable no lo hiciera.

—Han Guan Jun, vayamos por pasos por favor.- El mayor asentía a la vez que comenzaban a comer... Y el de ojos ámbar reafirmaba que la comida era buena aunque fuera francesa. —¿Recuerdas al joven que fue a la escuela el otro día? El que salió corriendo...

—Me di cuenta era el mismo. Pensé quería algún informe o algo así.

—Ok, entiendo. Pero hablando de él en cuestión ¿Es la primera vez que lo has visto?

—No recuerdo algún evento previo.

—. . .- El mas joven de los Lan bebía de su limonada, mientras que el otro de su té. —Digamos que él en realidad es un actor y cantante.

—Pero no lo recuerdo en algún anuncio.

—Han Guan Jun, dudo que veas TV juvenil o leas revistas de espectáculos.

—Es deprimente escuchar que no es una persona de artes— Y ahí SiZhui tenía que rescatar a su amigo... O bueno, si aún podía llamarle así.

—No es eso... En realidad, ¿Ubicas la casa Wei en Pekin?.

—¿Cómo no ubicaría semejante aglomeración de arte?.

—¿Recuerdas donde estaba ubicada la casa?.

—Si...

—Bueno, la casa de la familia Wei se encontraba detrás de la de nosotros... Y a su vez, ese chico es el heredero de la familia Wei.

—¿O sea que antes ya habíamos tenido contacto?— SiZhui se veía tan afligido... Sabía que se metería en problemas, pero también quería que ahora que finalmente tenían una oportunidad se vieran de nuevo esos dos. Aún recordaba cosas que el otro no tenía ni idea y entre esos recuerdos, Lan WangJi tenía mucho que ver. 

—Antes de seguir... Hay muchas cosas que tendríamos que revisar y entre esas cosas, son fotografias y anuarios que hay que buscar porque los nuestros se perdieron en el incidente de la Casa.

—¿Aún temes que tenga un colapso?- SiZhui oscureció un poco su mirada pero antes de seguir, alguien llegó a su lado. Se levantó por mera educación al mismo tiempo que Lan WangJi, pues aunque no lo conocía personalmente sabía quien era —Señor Jin ZiXuan, una grata coincidencia.

—El joven Lan, efectivamente una grata coincidencia... Oh, y con el honorable Han Guan Jun— El nombrado era el CEO del Grupo Tour Dorée*, un enorme conglomerado de negocios entre los que estaban una cadena enorme de hoteles, restaurantes y su último y creciente negocio en el entretenimiento. Era un hombre sobrio pero a la vez juvenil de la edad de Lan WangJi a vista, pero con aire de madurez en sus ojos chocolate que denotaban era aún mayor, con el cabello del mismo color pero clara piel. —Espero que la comida en el restaurante de mi esposa sea de su agrado... Ella misma es la encargada de seleccionar todo el personal y los platillos.

—Ha sido un deleite cada platillo, le agradezco de antemano las consideraciones con mi pupilo— El de ojos ámbar se inclinaba de nuevo, agradeciendo el buen trato de forma sincera.

—Oh por favor el joven es excelente en su desempeño musical, sin mencionar que en plena re apertura de uno de nuestros hoteles nos ayudó a amenizar el evento que hubiera sido un completo aburrimiento sin su presencia.- El CEO rió al pensar lo horrible que fue esperar a que su esposa llegase con su hijo después de un concierto y él debiera estar solo hasta entonces —Agradezco aún así que sea paciente con la colaboración de nuestro Idol... Es un pequeño mocoso a veces y estamos pensando un poco sobre su educación y desempeño. Aunque sería buena idea que el Joven Lan pudiera apoyarle con eso—

—Eso es demasiado... Su Idol debe ser excepcional, no por nada le llaman Petite Orchidée. Sin mencionar que dicen su debut en el mundo del cine fue excelente.

—Sin duda, pero tener a un artista como el Patriarca de Yiling de ejemplo , como mentor y de ídolo no nos ayuda mucho en cuanto a su disciplina— Y quizá solo fue imaginación de parte de los Lan, pero pudieron notar un pequeño tic en uno de los ojos del otro. Pero lo que dijo le asombró un poco al menor de los Lan.

—¿El Patriarca de Yiling?— Le sonaba el nombre pero no recordaba de donde.

—Perdonen, en Japón salió una película que promovió mucho la carrera de un artista y su personaje coincide con el de su compañía y simplemente se quedó como sinónimo del mismo... ¿Quizá lo ubican como Wei WuXian?— Y ahora si, ambos Lan tenían diferentes reacciones... Por dentro, pues la cara de Han Guan Jun siempre era la misma.

—Oh ya... Si lo conozco es grandioso.— SiZhui era el único que podía hablar en ese momento.

—Mientras el mocoso se divierta y haga lo que quiere trabajará... Es un arrogante pero siempre hace lo mejor— Solo en ese momento ZiXuan cayó en cuenta que se estaba quejando de nuevo del joven —Lamento la interrupción a su comida, por favor sigan disfrutando y consideren parte de la casa la invitación. Ordenaré de nuestra selección de postres lo mejor, si me lo permiten— Ante la afirmación de los otros, el de traje color arena se retiró siendo seguido solamente por un chico de porte parecido al suyo.

—Al parecer ese chico es alguien demasiado social...— Y ahora parecía que el mayor estaba de mal humor.

—Bueno, es una estrella fuera y dentro de China.

—Pero recapitulando... Él tiene que ver con parte del Incidente en Gusu ¿Verdad?.

—No precisamente así, pero... Mucho de esto tiene relación con la casa.

—¿Hay algo que tenga que ver con él y yo posea?— Sin duda... Era tan extraño seguirse acostumbrado a un Lan WangJi que cuestionaba todo en lugar de tener al que deducía e investigaba por su cuenta.

—Tu posesión más preciada después de tu Guqin y tus libros.

—¿Soel* y Larg*?— Lan WangJi se refería a sus dos conejos.

—Ellos, por lo que tengo entendido fueron un presente de Wei WuXian a ti pero no se porque ni cuando... Pero de momento dejemos las cosas así.— Comieron peras acarameladas y un delicioso helado de Matcha con jarabe de chocolate. Seguían tomando te pero este ahora era de cerezo. 

—¿Entre mis cosas encontraría algo más?

—No lo sé Han Guan Jun- Y antes de que hablase alguno de nuevo, sonó el celular del menor con una notificación de su sitio de videos preferido. —¿Quieres escuchar el tipo de música que toca?- No hubo respuesta aparte de un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Y ahí estaba esa canción que había detenido en el aire, pero solamente era un teaser donde se veía el otro en su cama tocando el estribillo. —Es raro que toque a capella.

—¿No es así su música?

—Me refiero a que usualmente juega más con lo digital o suele usar guitarra eléctrica y pedaleras. Pero esta vez incluso el demo solo está con una acústica y demasiado natural- Como no cree que Lan WangJi le entienda, pone otro vídeo de cuando estaba en Japón el otro y lo pone para revisar que piensa el mayor... Quizá conociendo el otro lado le recuerde un poco al del pasado. —Esta fue su canción debut posterior a la actuación que hizo y fue todo un hit, se llamada Kabuki Danshi*, es muy movida.— No dijo más y puso el vídeo. 

Sin duda Lan WangJi se hubiera imaginado todo menos ver al otro con un largo cabello negro lleno de extensiones de colores y ropa que quizá pudo haber sido un kimono japonés arruinado con ropa de hip hop y todo lleno de colores llamativos, pero donde el rojo, el negro y el violeta eran imperativos. 

El otro usaba maquillaje en los ojos, incluso en los labios, al tiempo que sus uñas eran tintadas de negro y usaba una guitarra eléctrica como había dicho su pequeño primo. La música era estruendosa comenzando con un tipo de Jazz trompetas, y con el sonido de un acetato siendo rayado. Había una parte donde salía sin la banda que acompañaba su música, en un fondo rojo lleno de anuncios pero donde se movía sinuoso ante la cámara, mirando a esta fijamente... 

Pero en medio de ese caos que más bien parecía el vómito de un unicornio, la letra de la canción era coherente: 

_**¿Ser extravagante, está mal?** _   
_**¿Ser llamativo está mal?** _   
_**¿Ser tu mismo está mal?** _

  
_**Pongámonos maquillaje, vistámonos,** _   
_**confiemos en nosotros mismos y ¡Andando!...** _   
  


_**Ten tu forma de ser...** _   
  


_**Eres como eres, siendo joven esta bien** _   
_**que quieras creer en lo que crees...** _   
  


_**En estos tiempos en donde ni siquiera los adultos** _   
_**saben lo que está bien y lo que está mal...** _   
  
_**No te confundas, no te mates a ti mismo,** _   
_**es normal si te enfadas a veces...** _   
  


_**Haz lo que puedas, incluso si cometes errores,** _   
_**algún día podrás reírte y hablar de ellos...** _

—Me parece muy bueno, independiente que no es mi gusto mezclar toda esa fanfarria... Pero es buena la canción— El de orbes ámbar solo miraba como ese chico de la pantalla no se parecía en nada al que había conocido. Ese era un joven lleno de locura, destrampado, fuera de control pero que solo quería vivir... Y aquél verso era muy bueno.

—Bien, ahora te pongo su último vídeo... No lo pude ver porque venía de camino cuando salió pero recuerdo que tuvo el éxito que se esperaba, aunque algunos fans y haters pensaron era demasiado o incluso que tenía un amorío con la modelo del mismo. ¿Te parece si lo vemos?—

—Claro— Y solo al ver el intro, se había arrepentido completamente. 

El vídeo era en blanco y negro y en el fondo de la pantalla solo habia un mural con flores... Pero en este también había una chica a la que no se le veía el rostro (menos mal) pues esta solo usaba unas medias de red, un leotardo, un saco y un sombrero... A Lan WangJi casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando esta misma abre el saco dejando ver que el leotardo tenía un enorme escote.

Después salía el mismo joven pero ahora con el cabello suelto, solamente atado con una cinta roja, usando una camiseta de red, un chaleco, pantalones más que ajustados y unos zapatos de punta... En esta ocasión su guitarra era una electro acústica y al fondo escuchaba el sonido de unos discos pegando... 

Se veía eufórico, pero sin duda mayor y un poco más agotado (si no era el maquillaje, se diría no estaba muy bien en ese momento). Movía sus dedos sobre la guitarra con habilidad y maestría, pero algo en él se revolvía cuando a este le ponían un efecto carmín en los ojos, que ahora no iban tan maquillados, pero se notaba tenía un aura provocadora, o mejor dicho arrebatadora.

Nuevamente en el vídeo salía una chica prácticamente desnuda, después descubría su parte inferior para meter su mano en las medias, posterior otra chica tapando sus pechos que tenían solo un arnés y no quería pensar si verían algo más. 

Lan SiZhui estaba completamente sonrojado al ver ese vídeo. Sintió incluso una enorme necesidad de tapar sus ojos y más vergüenza al ahora pensar que Han Guan Jun pensaría que veía ese tipo de vídeos con frecuencia.

Lan WangJi no podía con tanta obscenidad, pero la canción era embriagante tanto como el tono de voz que el chico estaba empleando para recitar los versos y más aún cuando este hacía sonidos parecidos a jadeos (como cuando no puedes respirar). De nuevo, otra chica con las piernas obscenamente abiertas y colocando una fruta entre sus piernas y después otra a la que si podían ver su rostro, usaba parches encima de sus senos y un traje de red.

Y en más de una posición sinuosa esta se mostraba a la cámara tanto de frente como de rodillas... ¡¿Quién diablos fue el que pensó eso estaba bien?! ¡Atentaba contra todo lo correcto en una dama y la letra...!

_**Desabróchalo nena...** _   
_**Baja el zip...** _   
_**Métete en las sábanas...** _   
_**Vamos a tocar fuerte, algo de música.** _

_**Una vez que el ritmo llega...** _   
_**Te llevará a una X...** _   
_**El ritmo de nuestra respiración.** _

_**(Abajo) Y de rodillas...** _   
_**Toma mi calor...** _   
_**Vamos, libérame.** _

_**No dejes que el ritmo se detenga...** _   
_**Entre Nuestras sábanas...** _

_**Sé que te gusta esto...** _

_**Oh, dime tu secreto.** _

Sin duda escupiría sangre en cualquier momento alguno de los dos Lan. 

Las chicas hacían cualquier insinuación nada decorosa con la indumentaria de la guitarra, como lamiendo los cables, pasando estos por su cuerpo y moviendo su cuerpo frente a la cámara. El otro solo se regodeaba en el vídeo de aquello que era dicho como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

Les llevaron agua con hielos al verlos algunos meseros con rostros exorbitados que no se despegaban de la pantalla de aquel móvil, y los dos Lan agradecieron infinitamente ese amable gesto. Seguían viendo aquella ofensa a todas las reglas de la familia Lan. 

**_Voy a entrar y salir..._ **   
**_El pecado repite..._ **   
**_Tu cuerpo está gritando... Ah~~_ **

**_Oh, dime tu secreto._ **

**_Tenemos el duro..._ **   
**_De sucias, sucias, sucias, sábanas..._ **   
**_Este es el momento de gritar: Ah~~_ **

**_Dentro y fuera..._ **   
**_Dentro y fuera..._ **   
**_Siente mi bestia._ **

**_Oh, dime tu secreto._ **

**_Voy a entrar y salir..._ **   
**_El pecado repite..._ **   
**_Tu cuerpo está gritando... Ah~~_ **

**_Oh, dime tu secreto._ **

Por ese vídeo debería meditar al menos durante dos horas en el estanque de la Casa.

Cuando terminaron el vídeo, las imágenes del nombrado Patriarca de Yiling sosteniendo las piernas de aquellas chicas, abrazándolas, bebiendo y fumando con ellas, así como estas abrazando al otro con las piernas e incluso una de ellas con su cabeza muy cerca del estómago del otro, fueron cosas que no pensaban se pudieran poner en un vídeo musical: Si se podía y en Japón pareciera ser completamente normal.

Pero una de las imágenes que más se les grabó, o al menos al Lan mayor, fue cuando el chico tenía una toma entre las piernas de una de las chicas y sus ojos eran de nuevo teñidos de carmesí. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para no seguir viendo el video (iban en el minuto dos de escasos tres, pero no pudieron seguir). En ese momento ambos chicos tocaban la cinta de sus frentes con una culpa enorme... 

—No recuerdo que fuera así— SiZhui estaba a nada de llorar de tanta vergüenza.

—Me alegra no recordar nada de ese tipo— WangJi jamás pensó pudiera existir alguien tan desvergonzado y sucio en el mundo.

—Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra Jin GuangYao?— Eso era lo último que faltaba... El mencionado en cuestión, iba acompañado de quien imaginaban era su mano derecha y estaban hablando cómodamente con el capitán de meseros. 

—Señor Wei, una disculpa. El señorito Jin no se encuentra, de hecho salió con el Señor Jin— El caballero al verlo sonreía enormemente. Después de todo, la actual Madam Jin era su hermana y se notaba en su aura.

—¿El Pavo Real está aquí? Aisha, de haber sabido le llamaba... Quería mandarle unos regalos a Shijie y a RuLan. ¿Me podría dar el teléfono que está usando ZiXuan?— Era el mismo demonio que habían visto en ese vídeo como el ser más obsceno de la universo. Pero ambos se tragaban el sentimiento de ir a abofetearlo por tanta indecencia cuando este ahora mismo usaba un pantalon negro, con una enorme polera encima que le hacía ver pequeño y, con el corte de cabello se notaba incluso de la edad de SiZhui... ¿Cómo podía fingir que todo estaba bien? —¿ZiXuan nii-san?— El de cabello negro había sonreído con malicia al decir aquello —Esta bien, no vuelvo a hacerlo... Pero ¿Dónde estás? Te pensaba mandar algunas cosas de regalo para Shijie y RuLan. ¿Estarás en tu casa o en el hotel? Mmm... Puedo esperar, no te preocupes.- Este miró de reojo a su acompañante —ZiXuan nos invita la comida en lo que esperamos—

—Le diré a mi hermano que no llegaré— Y el otro se fue, dejando que al menor lo acompañasen a otra zona. 

—Le agradezco mucho me reciban... No quería causar molestias ZiXuan- Excelente oído tenían los otros que aún le escuchaban (o quizá el chico hablaba alto) —Ok, yo esperaré. Me asignaron el comedor que tienes para las juntas. Si. Te espero, cuídate- Una vez que colgó, soltó un bufido —Detesto ser lindo solo por Shijie.— Ahí estaba el verdadero mocoso.

—Han Guan Jun, estamos demasiado conmocionados como para hablar justo ahora... Vámonos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola pequeños Bomshell's, galletitas, corazones de cristal y ahora conejitos!!!! 
> 
> Esta actualización es larga pero quería explicar un poquito y dejar intriga. ¿Les ha gustado? Ojala comenten más y compartan con sus contactos que la verdad aunque sea proyecto personal sería lindo saber si les gusta.  
> No dormí nada por actualizar, pero espero les haya gustado y si es así sigamos al final.
> 
> Las notas del Capitulo: 
> 
> Lotus D'Or, El Paon Fleur d'Or y Orchidée Entertainment, son la cadena de restaurantes, Hoteles y empresa de entretenimiento que maneja el Grupo Tour Dorée (Los del Clan Jin, en términos simples). El primero significa Loto de Oro, el segundo Pavo Real de Oro, Entretenimiento Orquídea y el Grupo es Torre Dorada. 
> 
> El Petite Orchidée signifa Pequeña Orquídea y si dedujeron bien es nuestra Joven Amante.
> 
> Cloud Recesses es la firma legal de Gusu Lan, es decir su nombre para representar a los artistas.
> 
> Yiling Co. es la empresa de Can Se Sang Re y también el nombre apodo de Wei WuxIan.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> Las canciones son de un artista que amo y si, es japonés también. Se llama Miyavi. Les dejo el link de las dos canciones.
> 
> Kabuki Danshi: Este no es de mucha calidad porque es muy viejo y la PS Company bajó el video.  
> https://youtu.be/wARKKQ8m7G4
> 
> Secret: Miyavi ya está casado pero su esposa es tan buen pedo que lo deja hacer y deshacer.  
> https://youtu.be/xyO7-FhtDzc


	6. Chapter 6

*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** **

****¿No puedes recordarlo?** **

****By. Heartless Bom** **

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **

****El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol** **

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **

****5\. Desvergonzado y Patético.** **

*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** **

—Han Guan Jun... ¿En serio nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que Wei WuXian se vaya?— SiZhui solamente veía como el mayor tenía en medio de su siempre impasible mirada un extraño brillo que no sabría describir si era curiosidad o unas inmensas ganas de hacer cumplir alguna sentencia... Para el caso sería lo mismo porque no podía solo dejar al mayor en aquél restaurante.

Estuvieron tan cerca de irse cuando el de ojos ambarinos se quedó clavado en su sitio. Su fino oído estaba prendado de la voz del chico que pareciera haber invocado desde la pantalla del móvil. SiZhui lo miraba incrédulo ante su comportamiento, pero cuando vió que se sentaba de nuevo y volvía a tomar la carta supo que estaba perdido. Y así pasaron los minutos, llevándolos de nuevo a aquella situación.

—Simplemente estamos disfrutando de la estadía...— Nadie le creería eso, pero no tenía caso discutir con el menor de los dos jades de Gusu.

—¿Y por eso pediste de nuevo postre?— Lo decía más divertido que otra cosa y con el enojo de antes en el pasado. En casa era imposible verle comiendo postres sin pensar en la hora de meditación pero ahora, había un poco del Lan WangJi que se había perdido con los años.

—Mmn— El de ojos ámbar entonces devoraba de una tarta de zarzamora con chocolate blanco la cual el menor de solo verla le daba diabetes, PERO al menos tenía la decencia de acompañarlo con té... Aunque algo en su interior le hacía pensar en todo y en nada sobre la situación.

Como por ejemplo, él mismo estaba emocionado por ver a su apreciado WuXian sano y salvo después de años sin saber nada de él y ahora sabía que su vida estaba feliz y en orden.   
Pero también sufría al tener a su amado primo en ese estado, y ambos tenían demasiado por lo cual preocuparse en la casa Lan. Así que no podía solo correr a los brazos de a quien solía llamar "Madre" aún en juego.

. . .

—¿Capitán?— Los dos Lan sabían disimular un poco pero el mayor quedaba prácticamente a espaldas de donde se habían situado los otros dos chicos. Y para el mayor era increíble que se paseara como si en su propia casa estuviera y hablase con todos con una descarada naturalidad y familiaridad. 

—Dígame señorito Wei... ¿Desea ordenar algo?— Y parecía que le tenían consideración... Definitivamente no sabían quien era.

—S-Si quisiera pero... Es un pedido especial y sé que no debería pero de verdad quisiera un poco de ello— La voz del chico sonaba lastimera, pero claramente Lan WangJi no se lo iba a creer. Obviamente era un truco para obtener beneficios a base de su popularidad.

—Por favor díganos, la joven ama Jin nos amonestaría si no cumpliésemos sus deseos. Esas fueron órdenes dadas al saber que vendrían a China— Y el que le acompañaba soltaba un bufido cansino. Los otros dos en cambio se miraron con interrogantes; ¿acaso eran conocidos o algo así? 

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Podrían prepararme costilla de res con raíz de loto?- El Capitán de meseros se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía y se iba a realizar una reverencia y a preparar dicho platillo. Pero ahora su acompañante lo miraba muy mal —Aisha, ¿Ahora que hice para que me veas tan horrible HuaiSang?

—Acabo de descubrir como es que consigues que la gente haga lo que quieres. Rico bastardo, usando las influencias de tu casa para esto— Se abanicaba mirando desde lo alto al otro quien le había rodado los ojos.

—¡Yo no hago eso!- SiZhui sonreía ante aquello, causando una interrogante en su acompañante pero lo dejaría pasar para no dejar de escuchar a los otros dos. —Pregunté si podían hacerlo— Pero de nuevo, pareciera que tuviera una excelente relación con los Jin.

—Pedazo de idiota, obviamente no te van a decir que no— Los dos que escuchaban aquella linda platica no se imaginaban como es que esos dos podían hablar tan fuera de etiqueta en un lugar como aquél.

—Cuando no se puede me lo dicen y ahora mismo el Capitán fue tan amable en ir a la cocina...— El de ojos grises quería hablar en su defensa pero un ruidoso Nie bebía de su limonada mientras sorbía fuertemente de su pajilla.

—Rico bastardo, dije— Solo para escupir aquello había soltado la misma.

—Además, sería ilógico que no tuvieran raíces de loto si el restaurante se llama así— Era estúpido pero hasta cierto punto, correcto aquél pensar.

—Tu lógica es increíble— El chico con un moño se abanicaba notando como un par de ojos les observaban, pero no quería levantar sospechas de saberlo solo por si se trataban de fanáticos así que se limitaba a soportar estar con su amigo y seguía bebiendo. Por mucho que el restaurante fuera exclusivo, no faltaba nunca alguna fan de ese nigromante que no se volviera loca al verlo. 

—En fin— El de cabello corto en cambio sacaba su móvil y tomaba una foto del lugar, mandándosela a su Shijie apenas pudo. — Por cierto HuaiSang ¿De verdad tengo que escribir de nuevo? Esa canción solo fue un golpe de suerte.

—¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer?- Escupió lleno de ironía y sarcasmo el de ojos verde —Lamento decir que la idea de un mini álbum ahora que regresaste es lo mejor. En Japón eres asquerosamente adorado pero recuerda que China es un mercado totalmente diferente y no podrás hacer canciones como Secret al menos aquí— Los dos Lan volvían a recuperar algo el rojizo color en sus rostros, pensando en aquél vídeo... 

—¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Eso me pasa por dejarme llevar y no leer las letras pequeñas!... Cuando vi la estancia de grabación pensé en algo hermoso y cuando vi a las chicas pensarías que sería algo como esos vídeos americanos. ¡Fue horrible dejar que me tocaran por todos lados y mas aún tener que portarme así!— El habla del otro se vio interrumpido por que llegó el Capitán nuevamente con lo que había solicitado pero aparte llevaba un enorme plato de comida picante (algo que Lan WangJi podía oler desde lo lejos rezando porque aquello no hiciera sacar sangre de la boca del comensal) pero por el lado del acompañante del ruidoso cantante, solo le habían llevado una simple tarta de manzana y una sidra —¡Es el mejor! Mi Shijie debe estar demasiado orgullosa de su excelente personal! y aprovechando tal hospitalidad ¿Tendrá Sonrisa del Emperador?- Nuevamente el Capitán solo se marchaba mientras el de verdes ojos lo miraba mal —Déjame en paz, no tengo nada por la mañana.

—De verdad no tienes vergüenza...—

—No necesito que nadie pague mis gustos más que yo.

. . .

—Han Guan Jun... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber mientras estamos aquí?—

—. . .

—¿Ese será Nie HuaiSang?— El mayor de los jades asentía al ver de reojo al de ojos verdes.

—¿Aún están aquí jóvenes Lan?- ZiXuan los había abordado de sorpresa, ocasionando que casi escupieran el corazón —Aunque me alegra aún no se retiren ¿Creen poder acompañarme?

—Por supuesto. Si se trata del trabajo de mi pupilo haremos lo necesario— El Capitán de meseros entonces hacía una leve inclinación al hombre de cabello chocolate y notando la situación se inclinaba a los otros, pero lo curioso es que llevaba consigo una botella de cierto licor...

—Lo pidió el joven patriarca de Yiling... Me imagino- El Capitán solamente asintió con una enorme sonrisa y se giraba para la mesa de atrás. —Por favor, aprovechemos está de humor.

—¿Eres tú Nii-sama?— Claramente alguien había hablado en un muy limpio y cantarín japonés y también claramente ese era el blanco de que se hayan quedado casi 45 minutos comiendo postres. 

—A-Xian, te ruego que mantengas los modismos en casa y hablemos en chino para nuestros invitados por favor- El hombre se notaba un poco incómodo (quizá por los chicos Lan) pero no por ello se limitó a no acariciar la cabeza del otro como si lo hiciera con su hijo ni a responderle igual en el idioma nipón... Sin embargo cuando el nombrado se paró a su lado, quedó petrificado ante los ojos ambares del de cabello color tinta —Lamento haberte hecho esperar A-Xian, pero quisiera presentarte a dos personas que serán colaboradores como tú— Dicho aquello no podía hacer algo aparte de "presentarse".

—Soy Wei WuXian y represento a Yiling Co. Espero poder contar con ustedes es un placer.— Y de esa manera, con una reverencia casi perfecta el de ojos grises se había "presentado" con los jóvenes. 

—E-el placer es mío.- Sentía una enorme tristeza de no poder ser quien era siempre que estuvo a su lado. Extrañaba a su amigo —Soy Lan SiZhui y seré quien hará el acompañamiento del joven Jin cuando tenga su debut en China.— Era extraño, pero sentía tan perdido y feliz a la vez.

—Lan WangJi, representante de Lan SiZhui...- Wei WuXian sudó en frío pero respondía a la reverencia —Es un placer. Aunque ya nos habíamos conocido- Los otros le miraron con algo de sorpresa —El otro día en el parque me dijiste que eras un pasante para una empresa y no un cantante en sí— Todos se quedaron en silencio, y en especial el de gris mirar que no podía levantar la vista. Pero lo mejor era perder esta batalla antes de que el pavo real le comenzara a interrogar y definitivamente perdiera la guerra.

—Me disculpo. No hubiera sido lo más idóneo decirle a este joven maestro que el viento se llevaba mi trabajo y menos revelar mi identidad en medio de un parque.— Aquella confesión no pasó desapercibida por Nie HuaiSang pero podrían hablarlo después.

—A-Xian, debes ser mas cuidadoso.- Sin decir más observó como la mesa de este tenía platos que solo se servían cuando ese chico estaba en su casa —Sentémonos para que termines tu comida y hablamos de negocios— No podría escapar de esa en esta ocasión.

El resto de la tarde, Wei WuXian fingió ser lo más delicado posible, así como respondía con toda la seriedad y elegancia que se le era permitido al estar en medio de sus alimentos pero hasta el joven de Nie estaba incrédulo ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

Por su cuenta, ZiXuan se sentía tan contento de ver al otro beber de forma tan agraciada y comiendo sin parecer morir de hambre (cuantas veces lo había regañado por eso) y más aún pareciendo tan ameno al hablar con el menor de aquellos dos Lan. Sentía que sin duda había madurado un poco y aquello sería algo que su amada esposa estaría contenta de saber.  
  


WangJi no podía detenerse a no mirar al pelinegro de grises ojos mientras observaba el como se comportaba ante ellos. Hablaron sobre que SiZhui podría ser mentor del hijo de ZiXuan pues estaba planeando inscribirlo a Gusu.

Así que era mas que perfecto que se conocieran y pudieran tratar de comprender que independiente de la educación en casa y los excelentes modales de la familia Jin, la estrella de la compañía tenía más carácter del que se creía el Patriarca de Yiling.

  
—Entonces, ¿Ya tienes planeado un concepto para mi pequeño RuLan?— WuXian ahora solamente bebía sin pudor de aquél licor que era tan difícil de conseguir mientas Lan WangJi y Jin ZiXuan seguían hablando de tecnicismos con HuaiSang.

—Intentaremos algo andrógino. Que pueda representar el Ágape* de las personas— Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo despectivo de su pequeño discípulo. Jin RuLan era todo menos Ágape. 

—Tus ojos dicen que no estás conforme con la decisión— Aquellas palabras dejaron a Wei WuXian un poco asombrado. No había cambiado su expresión ni hecho algún gesto.

—¿Han Guan Jun?— SiZhui sabía que eso era algo que hacían cuando eran niños... El mayor siempre sabía lo que el otro pensaba aún cuando no decía nada (lo cual era muy raro porque Wei WuXian nunca se callaba)

—¿Es cierto A-Xian?— Se sentía acorralado.

—S-Solo pensé que mi pequeña flor no es tan tierna como para tomar Ágape.

—WuXian cállate.- El chico Nie lo miraba feo y le acusaba con el abanico —¿Consideras mejor algo más de tu estilo?

—Olvídalo. No hará nada Eros.— Jin ZiXuan fue claro y conciso. —Olvídate de que haga un Secret chino.

—¡¿De verdad solo me juzgan por eso?!— Aunque se había levantado no creería que Lan WangJi supiera de que hablaba.

—Ese vídeo es ****Desvergonzado y Pat**** ** **é**** ** **tico.-**** Fueron palabras dichas con hiel y con la mayor frialdad posible. Y WuXian sabía ahora que el otro pareciera haberlo investigado —Yo tampoco creo que sea el concepto más adecuado para un joven de... Perdone Ceo Jin ¿Cuál es la edad del joven?

—Tiene diecisiete años cumplidos este año.

—Considero que no es lo mas correcto— Ese era SiZhui y se sentía mal por traicionar al otro.

—Ese vídeo no fue mi idea y no podía retrasarme al volver y...- No encontraba la hora de irse y terminar con la conspiración que se tejía solo para criticar su último trabajo en el país del sol naciente, y casi como llamado del cielo recibió una llamada a su móvil, haciendo que los demás le mirasen extrañados pero cuando miró quien era animó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dejando de lado la molestia anterior. Y Lan WangJi no supo si el calor que levemente se sintió en sus orejas era por la sonrisa o porque el otro parecía no tener respeto y poner ese aparato en silencio. —Nii-sama, ¿Puedo contestarle a nuestro pequeño RuLan?— De nuevo. Algo pinchó al escuchar al otro nombrar con tanto cariño. Era la tercera vez y aunque fuera su pupilo desbordaba cariño al hablarle.

—¿Porqué te llamaría a tí?— Fue inevitable que no le diera un tic en la ceja al de cabello negro, pero entendía que el papá de su pequeña orquídea fuera un celoso.

—Podemos averiguarlo si le contesto- Y sin esperar respuesta, sin hacer mucha cuenta de su movimiento, logró tirar uno de los cubiertos que usaba al dar la vuelta para dejar la mesa. —Moshi moshi Orchidée-chan~-

Posiblemente tenía una leve recaída con sus vías respiratorias y por eso el oxígeno no parecía llegar muy bien a su cerebro... Pero Lan WangJi de nuevo sentía pequeñas punzadas ante cada palabra que aquél había dicho aún en ese tono más cantarín e incluso nasal en el idioma extranjero.

Sin embargo, una verdadera incomodidad fue la que sintió cuando antes de él mismo inclinarse por el cubierto en el suelo, el de cabello negro se había inclinado hacia adelante y con uso de una elegancia sacada de un bailarín de ballet el otro levantaba el cubierto, inclinando su cuerpo al frente pero dejando derecha una de sus piernas.

—Justamente estoy con él... Ajá, si dulzura estamos hablando sobre precisamente ese asunto.- Estaban hablando en Japonés pero había palabras chinas entre mezcladas... —No descuida yo me encargaré de que todo sea perfecto. ¡No! D-Digo, no cariño... No creo que traer a tu linda Fairy sea lo más sano para mí. ¿Eh? ¿Quedarte con mis padres? No lo creo, mi madre detesta a cualquier ser vivo e incluso a mí. Relájate por favor... Lo hablaré con ZiXuan y prometo llamarte. Sí... Mmn pues no puedo asegurar nada y menos cuando me ha atacado hace unos momentos. Si, aja por Secret... Lo sé pero ellos no comprenden— Pareciera que el otro hablase con alguien que le comprendía en todo su balbuceo.

Los otros siguieron con su plática dirigida por el nombrado ZiXuan quien oraba a todos los dioses por que su hijo dejase de idolatrar tanto al otro, pero Lan WangJi seguía mirando al de mirar plata de reojo... Y realmente le era imposible despegar la vista de quien se pasaba los dedos entre los medios rizos, o como contoneaba leve pero firmemente las caderas o incluso el como dejó el cubierto en la mesa observando como las uñas de este eran tintadas en sus puntas de almendrada forma por un color negro.

—Ok, entendido... Dale un enorme abrazo a tu madre de mi parte. ¡Antes de tu padre yo existía para ella! ¿RuLan? ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso!— Y quizá en esos momentos olvidó donde estaba, pero dió una pequeña pataleta y en un impulso infantil, se puso en cuclillas mirando el móvil y al parecer escribiendo como loco, haciendo un ruido con las uñas chocando en la pantalla de cristal.

—A-Xian, por favor levántate de ahí- Y eso lo regresó a la realidad. Se levantó de nuevo balanceando su fuerza en las piernas, lo que hacía se inclinase un poco atrás, pero sentía un par de ojos mirarle a cada momento y eso le impedía despegar los ojos del móvil. —¿Que dijo mi hijo?

—Tu princeso es tan educado como tú a su edad...- Ante aquello el de chocolate cabello rió, ocasionando una mala cara en el otro —Obviamente es tu hijo, pero el punto: quiere vivir conmigo, con mis padres o... Quiere que le compres un departamento.- Aquello hizo que ZiXuan escupiera el vaso de licor que le había tomado al otro —Y decías que tu florecilla no te causaría conflictos.

—No me atrevería a pedirle a Can Sang Ren el favor de cuidar a JinLing y mucho menos con su carácter... Y tú no puedes con tu vida pero no tenemos nada más que hacer. ¿Dónde compraste departamento?

—De hecho querido ZiXuan, si pudieras lograr que este niño compre una propiedad y no se gaste el dinero que gana en hoteles de lujo, te lo agradecería— Nie HuaiSang miraba al otro con malicia, y este con ganas de aventarle su abanico.

—¿No te dijimos que tenías que comprar una o dos propiedades?- Y ahora los Lan, seguidos de un HuaiSang que no creían aquello miraban con asombro al mayor —Mínimo necesitamos que tengas algo en Shangai y aquí o Pekín.

—Aquí está la casa de mi madre en caso de que sea necesario y te recuerdo que la Residencia Wei está en Pekín. Pero comprar algo solo por que sí, es otra cosa— Estaban hablando de enormes cantidades de dinero como si hablasen de dulces.

—... Respetaré tu decisión de momento, pero necesito que te pegues a él en cada momento.

—Sobre eso entonces...

—Te vas a transferir a uno de los hoteles y te daré uno de los Pent House. Ya es tarde... Hemos detenido mucho a los jóvenes Lan.— Eso significaba en el idioma de la familia Jin, que no hablaría mas del tema y tampoco entraba a discusión.

Wei WuXian sentía como el aire le era robado cada que Lan WangJi lo miraba y eso tomando en cuenta que se estaban retirando del lugar. Realmente no sabía como es que el otro pareciera juzgarlo si se supone no lo recordaba y eso era ofensivo... Un dolor de cabeza (si no es que de culo) y más porque al tener ahí a ZiXuan debía de comportarse.

Salieron del Restaurant, topándose con lujoso Mustang Bullit de color verde sepia y eso hizo que los ojos de NIe HuaiSang se iluminasen: su hermano había ido por él. —Es raro encontrar a MingJue fuera de la casa de Moneda— Un hombre quizá poco más adulto que ZiXuan aparecía enfundado en un traje oxford de color gris, con una camisa negra y una corbata de color a su traje, con un pañuelo verde sepia bajaba acomodando una perfecta melena castaña.

—Buenas noches Jin ZiXuan... Oh, y tengo el placer con los jóvenes Lan.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Hola hermano MingJue!— Casi muestra algo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando el de cabello negro había corrido prácticamente al otro quien aunque le miraba serio, había levantado la mano en un claro signo de "Gimme Five" que el menor le daba. —¡¿Es este el auto nuevo?!

—Cuando ganes dinero sin necesidad de exhibir tu cuerpo, ese día te comprarás uno— Y de nuevo... ¿Ahora resulta que todos habían visto el jodido vídeo?

—Todo se lo gasta en alcohol hermano, no creo que pueda ahorrar— Lo decía tapando su rostro con el abanico, casi logrando que el otro le golpeara de no ser porque el mayor lo tenía abrazado de los hombros.

—En lugar de juzgar sus acciones debes de ayudarlo HuaiSang.- El mayor le revolvía el cabello a su menor. —Con su permiso, debemos retirarnos porque tenemos una reunión familiar esta noche.

—Saludos a todos en casa hermano mayor— Una reverencia del de ojos plata de nuevo era presente. Y Lang WangJi admiraba que lo hacía correctamente.

—Lo mismo que mi pequeño A-Xian, MingJue espero que lleguen con bien— Sin decir más, se subieron al auto y se retiraron del lugar. El cantante miró su reloj y apenas eran las 19:30 por lo que sacaba sus auriculares, sus gafas y guardaba lo que restaba en su mochila, pero con sus presentes a mano para entregarlos a su mayor. —¿Planeas tomar el metro?—

—Toma, son regalos para mi Shijie y para RuLan— Y sin más se inclinaba a los tres presentes —Tengo que escribir y componer mínimo cinco canciones más, así que no tengo nada mejor que caminar para pensar en todo lo que debo trabajar—

—Por favor, intenta que...

—Nii-sama, te juro que si alguien menciona Secret por milésima vez voy a explotar.

—¿Está pensando en algún tema Joven Wei?— SiZhui no lo pudo resistir más y le dirigió la palabra libremente.

—He ahí el dilema. No me dieron tema, no tengo uno y lo peor es que considero no tengo la mejor forma de escribir algo en este momento, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

—¿Creen que puedan ayudar a WuXian con alguna canción?- ZiXuan soltó esa bomba sin aviso para el de ojos platinos y donde los otros dos le miraban extrañados —Sé que no son precisamente compositores pero creo que algunas clases en Gusu le harían bien a este joven.

—¿Voy a escribir para una novela de epoca o que?

—No es mala idea— Y de nuevo, Lan WangJi le sorprendía —Prefiero hacer lo posible porque el joven Jin no tenga un mentor tan desvergonzado para cuando llegue y al menos tenga una ligera noción de la decencia— El de cabello lacio sacó su celular y sin previo se lo tendió al otro —Escribe tu número.

—¿Eh?

  
Definitivamente... ¿En qué mundo estaba y porqué le pasaba solo a él? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomshell's, Galletitas, Corazones de Cristal y Conejitos!!!
> 
> ¿Cómo están? Sé que demoré un poco más pero reconsideré los tiempos de narrativa. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se pone interesante?
> 
> Espero sus opiniones y comentarios para seguir igual de emocionado.
> 
> Les mando un enorme abrazo y les deseo una excelente noche (son las 3 a,m en Mexico justo ahora) Espero compartan y que sigan al Final...
> 
> Oh!!! Antes de olvidarlo, planeo una seccion de One Shot para si tengo alguna idea loca en el momento ¿Sería buena idea? Si les agrada voten y comenten!!


	7. La Ciudad del Viento...

*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** **

****¿No puedes recordarlo?** **

****By. Heartless Bom** **

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **

****El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol** **

****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** ** ****

****La Ciudad del Viento...** **

*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** **

****

****

****** **

****—LanZhan, LanZhan... ¿Qu** ** ****é** ** ****piensas sobre el futuro?— Ese día**** ** **se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Lan. Se supone que WangJi trataba de hacer un ensayo sobre la estructura de las partituras en la historia de la música**** ** **y WuXian deb** ** ****í** ** ****a de terminar una pintura pero, en lugar de ello se había**** ** **tirado boca arriba mientras doblaba algunas grullas en papel.** ** ********

****—¿El futuro?— El como se mimetizaban el par de orbes dorado y violáceo**** ** **era increíble**** ** **para cualquiera que pudiera apreciarlo. Parecieran entrar a su propio mundo y olvidar lo ajeno a este y justamente sol** ** ****í** ** ****a ser cuando la sonrisa del de coleta siempre era dirigida a su persona.** **

****—S**** ** **í** ** ****... Es decir, ¿Hay algo que quieras más**** ** **que a todo el cosmos?— WuXian se levantó**** ** **de su lugar, con un par de hojas, una blanca y una negra y claramente sin tomar mucho en cuenta el espacio personal del otro, se había**** ** **sentado de forma que su pierna quedaba recargada en el muslo del otro. En algún**** ** **punto de la historia para Lan WangJi eso era inaudito e impensable pero, si era Wei Ying no había**** ** **problema.** **

****—Te aseguro que no hay algo que...— Antes de que tan solo pudiera terminar su frase para con el menor, este le había**** ****extendido ya una de las hojas dobladas pero a diferencia de las anteriores esta se encontraba en forma de conejo.** **

****—No lo pienses de esa forma y solo contéstame**** ****— Cuanto más** ** ****tiempo pasaban juntos, era para** ** ****é** ** ****l mas incomprensible entender al de ojos violeta... Aunque a decir verdad con los a** ** ****ño** ** ****s, hab** ** ****í** ** ****an comenzado a tomar un color m** ** ****á** ** ****s bien platino.** **

. . . 

—"Wei Ying"— Se levantó de golpe de su cama, tirando lejos sus cálidas y suaves frazadas mientras seguía enredado en las sabanas. Agradeció por unos momentos el no tener el largo cabello que tanto le gustaba porque de ser así, sería un nido de arañas. Dejando eso de lado, estuvo seguro que la voz que escuchó fue la de Lan WangJi pero obviamente era solo un recuerdo... Uno que jamás pensó sería amargo recuerdo. 

—¿Me planeas atormentar también en sueños?- Cuando miró a la ventana, se dió cuenta de que no había amanecido y eran apenas las 05:00 a.m. Desde el encuentro inesperado con el que alguna vez pudo llamar su mejor amigo hace al menos dos semanas, darle su teléfono y tener que charlar con él sobre trabajo en medio de sus propios proyectos, no había podido conciliar correctamente el sueño después de varios errores cometidos y que claramente lo dejaban como un irresponsable a ojos de muchos... Pero es que, al saber que debía de estar al menos unos días acompañado solo de Lan WangJi era...

—Es inaudito que el Patriarca de Yiling despierte antes de las 9 a.m.- Como pudo se levantó del suelo lanzando las frazadas y finalmente sintiendo el fresco de la mañana. No estaba usando pijamas por la misma razón de tener recurrentes pesadillas o malos sueños y al menos así, no se sentía tan pegajoso cuando despertaba. —¿Justo hoy debo de ir a Gusu?- Y más pronto que tarde, sonaba su teléfono móvil. —¿Moshi Moshi?— No podía sentirse más miserable que acudir de nuevo a esa escuela que tantos recuerdos le llevaba a la mente.

—¿Aún no despiertas A-Xian?— Era una voz melódica pero claramente que iba en movimiento.

—Mi florecilla es muy temprano como para que esté activo— Sabía que su adorado Jin Ling estaba demasiado emocionado por su estadía en el país de origen pero esto era demasiado... Aún le faltaban al menos 4 semanas antes de llegar.

—Me lo imaginé, pero como estoy en Francia justo ahora no podría decirte mucho— Eso fue extraño, pues no tenía nada planeado hasta no asentarse en China.

—¿Qué haces allá?— De verdad le interesaba si habría algún festival... Siempre podría encargarle algo a su adorado pupilo si no podía ir él mismo.

—Tío FengMian estaba de viaje con nosotros en Japón y al saber que pronto iría a China, decidió llevarme de vacaciones para comprar algunas cosas.

—Q-Quien fuera el joven maestro consentido de sus abuelos— Y sí... Su madre no lo dejaba salir a ningún lado fuera de la ciudad donde se encontrasen si ella no iba con él.

—El tío no me quiere más a mí que a ti, así que no mientas— Lo decía con naturalidad.

—Sabes que no es verdad, pero en fin... Debo cortar porque comenzaré a alistarme para ver todo para tu llegada. Me reuniré con quien será tu tutor y veremos algunos detalles para que puedas seguir la escuela en Gusu— Un quejido sonó en el auricular lleno de incredulidad.

—¡¿Gusu?! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que fue pésima tu estadía ahí!— Y sin duda, pero esa otra historia.

—¡P-Pero es que yo me portaba mal! ¡Tú eres...!

—¡No quiero ir a una escuela donde hay 3500 reglas!— Justo ahora no creía que hubiera sido conveniente haberle hablado de ese pequeño detalle.

—En eso te equivocas querido A-Ling, ahora mismo hay 4000 reglas- No escuchó nada después de eso. —Sin duda es como su padre— Se metió a la ducha y en al menos treinta minutos más salió un poco más fresco y con algo de maquillaje para disimular las enormes ojeras de los últimos días y con los interiores puestos. —Aunque vaya de visita, sé que me reñirán por como me vista... Así que será lo que Dios quiera.

**. . .**

—Buenos días hermano— Ese era WangJi saludando a su hermano mientras terminaban de servir el desayuno para ellos. 

—Buenos días WangJi. ¿Has dormido bien?— Una hermosa sonrisa se postraba en la cara de Lan XiChen quien tomaba asiento en el extremo de su comedor, al lado izquierdo de su hermano.

—Mmn.

—¿SiZhui sigue dormido?— Era extraño, pues eran casi las 06:15 a.m y partían en menos de 20 minutos. 

—No, desayunó antes. Quería adelantarse para revisar algunas clases que dará a los nuevos Junior en un mes... Creo que está emocionado por poder apoyarnos con los proyectos y más con su colaboración con el Ceo ZiXuan— No quería que su hermano estuviera hostigando al menor con tanta pregunta ni tampoco él mismo quería pensar mucho las cosas.

—¿Y tú como vas con los proyectos de tu nuevo disco?

—Ya tengo los demos, los pasaré a tu estudio apenas lleguemos.

—Es increíble que no quieras ser profesor de tiempo completo.

—Me gusta estar conectado a la escuela, pero sabemos que tú eres mejor cara.

—Me es difícil creer que ya eres tan grande.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras cincuenta.

—Querido WangJi, tengo 34 años... Sin duda es un poco de diferencia.

—¿Tío QiRen seguirá fuera?

—Sigue en la academia de Shanghai, pero...- El mayor de los dos jade miraba con un poco de condescendencia a su hermano —Queríamos hablarte de algunos asuntos importantes.

—. . . ¿Por eso la insistencia en que sea maestro?

—. . . - Antes de que pudiera decir más, el mayor bebía de su té y comenzaba a desayunar —Lo hablaremos en su momento. Por ahora ¿El joven que mencionaste irá hoy a la Academia?

—Si. ZiXuan insistió que debe de familiarizarse con el modo de escuela de Gusu para que pueda ayudar al joven Ling a adaptarse y que tanto la escuela como el trabajo no sea de radical o incómodo cambio.

—Vaya, he escuchado la música de este joven y debo decir que es algo... Ignominiosa.

—Desvergonzada— Casi escuchó como el cubierto era estrellado en la fina porcelana.

—Más bien nosotros seguimos una etiqueta mientras que Yiling Co. sigue una línea distinta... Después de todo, incluso la Ceo SanRen tenía esas mismas dificultades cuando comenzó con su carrera... Quizá es de familia.

—¿Debo ser yo?

—SiZhui tiene los programas para los Junior como bien lo haz dicho, por tanto no veo porque nuestro talentoso Han Guan Jun no pueda con esto

Y no... No era que no pudiera hacerlo, pues realmente hacía su labor de docente y tutor con el mayor de los gustos pero, enseñar a ese hombre el como se trabajaba en Gusu y saber que muy posiblemente no haría nada correctamente era algo que lo crispaba.

No fue suficiente después de aquella cena donde supo que veía de más al otro y que ante cada vez que le mandaba un mensaje casi sentía estrellar su móvil, que había quedado con un horrible vacío en el estómago.

Tenía que preocuparse por él mismo, pues tanto tenía trabajo en la escuela como en algunos eventos de la clase alta o beneficencia por parte de la compañía. No podía dedicarle casi un mes a una persona que posiblemente solo le dijera a un adolescente que era una escuela que tenía miles de reglas y a la vez, ellos obtendrían un alumno problema

  
Cuando terminaron el desayuno partieron cada uno en su auto. XiChen tenía que reunirse con algunos de los accionistas de las escuelas y él debía de encontrarse con el de ojos grises para mostrarle todo lo nuevo del campus. Puso música para relajarse y no predisponerse con el otro, pero la incomodidad de recordar cada gesto de ese vídeo no se iba de su mente

El sol comenzaba a salir y apenas al llegar a la escuela, muchos de sus alumnos ya estaban siendo recibidos por SiZhui, quien al verlo también le hizo un saludo formal, después de todo en la escuela aunque sabían de su parentesco no solían tener preferencias con ello. 

—Buenos días Han Guan Jun. Espero ambos hayan descansado.

— Buen día. ¿Alguna novedad con los estudiantes?

—No, la mayoría esperan ansiosos el siguiente grupo de Juniors a incluirse y otros tanto están esperando que en las próximas semanas comiencen los preparativos para el baile de primavera.

—Cierto, no tenía contemplado el proyecto de este año.

—Por cierto, dejé esa papelería en tu escritorio.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una motocicleta de brillante color rojo con aplicaciones en negro era aparcada frente a la entrada de la escuela. Varios de los estudiantes observaban la misma pues nadie de la escuela solía llevar transporte propio aparte de los directivos y unos cuantos profesores.

Pero cuando la persona que iba en ella bien se acoplaba y quitaba el casco, pudieron notar a Wei WuXian enfundado en un conjunto que sin duda no era de un estudiante de Gusu Lan.

El chico iba enfundado en unos incomodísimos pantalones que simulaban el cuero y más bien parecieran pintados a su piel (los mismos que no sabían como debían ajustarse en la motocicleta) con unas botas tipo cargo. Iba usando una camisola lo suficientemente decente para que no le dijesen nada y encima una enorme chamarra con solapa en rojo y varios ornamentos en rojo y blanco.

Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención de los otros era que ese día el otro iba maquillado con sombras al rededor de sus ojos, dándoles un aire para verse más oscuros que el usual platino. Aunque si Lan WangJi debiera escoger entre lo más destacable de toda la apariencia del chico, sería una gargantilla de piel con un arillo de metal y una piedra que bien podría ser un rubí de buen tamaño.

Todo eso hacía que los alumnos que vestían de blanco y celeste lo admirasen y le vieran con ensoñación. Varios chicos aún considerados juniors no pudieron resistirse y se acercaron al profesor y mentor que eran Lan WangJi y Lan SiZhui respectivamente. Sabían que no tenía la más mínima intensión de disculparse por su vestimenta pero al menos no le veían con la intensión de pelear.

Cuando finalmente hubo llegado al frente de los Lan, tuvo que hacer una reverencia agradeciendo que le recibieran para mejorar la estadía de su pupilo. 

—Buenos días Han Guan Jun, SiZhui- El primero no podía despegar la mirada ambarina de la piedra rojiza que tintineaba del cuello del otro, mientras que el segundo de los Lan claramente veía que detrás de esas sombras había unas pesadas ojeras. —Lamento llegar rozando la hora de entrada, tuve que abstenerme de desayunar para llegar así que por favor si no fuera molestia quisiera un poco de café— Se escuchaba incluso algo ronco, pero quizá fuera imaginación del mayor.

—Buenos días Maestro Wei... Claro que apenas entren los alumnos le daremos un refrigerio de bienvenida— SiZhui lo miraba con una enorme alegría pero sabía si no entraban, podrían tener mucho revuelo. 

—¿No sueles desayunar?— El estómago de WuXian respondió por él, ocasionando un enorme rubor en su rostro.

—L-lamento decir que a menos que mi trabajo lo exija, mi hora de despertar está lejos de ahora- Se levantó de la posición y miró como detrás de los otros había una pequeña pero considerable horda de estudiantes que parecían reconocerle —Buenos días, Wei WuXian los estará acompañando durante un tiempo, sean amables conmigo por favor.

—Oye...— Pero antes de que Lan WangJi pudiera decir algo, los estudiantes lo hicieron pasar y sin tomar en cuenta la cercana hora para el toque, llevaron al otro a la cafetería donde más de uno había pedido el te chai que tanto adoraba beber el otro, y por su cuenta un par de chicas le habían tendido un par de desayunos (los que no pudo rechazar al saber lo desinteresados actos de los alumnos)

—¡Por favor Maestro Wei, acepte estos presentes!

—Muchas gracias...

—¿Estará mucho tiempo con nosotros?

—¿Prepara un nuevo disco?

—¡Fue increíble el álbum de Secret! ¡Por favor ojalá su próximo estreno sea tan genial!

—Alumnos- Finalmente la euforia bajó en todos, y apenados hacían reverencia ante el mayor —Las clases están a nada de comenzar. Por favor, retírense a sus aulas. 

—Mil perdones Han Guan Jun— Y así como lo habían arrastrado, también se fueron posterior a una inclinación más.

—Entonces... Si eres popular— Aunque lo seguía dudando.

—Siendo sincero, no esperaba que me conocieran en esta escuela... Gusu Lan en mis tiempos jamás habría permitido a una persona como yo.

—¿Estudiaste en Gusu?

—Solamente un año en Bachillerato... Antes de irme a Japón— Sin quererlo realmente, bajó su voz cuando mencionó eso... Después de todo, él y Lan WangJi en ese tiempo...

—En fin, vamos a mostrarte las instalaciones y nos detendremos en los dormitorios.

—¿Hay dormitorios?— Aquello le sonaba a gloria al de ojos cansinos.

—De hecho, olvidé mencionarlo en la reunión pero estarán habilitados a fines de este mes... Lo único que no puedo ofrecer es una suite de primera clase para el joven Lin— Habían comenzado a caminar, pero solo hasta que el otro acomodase lo que le dieron en su bolso... Y ahora sí WangJi quería decirle algo, pero se abstuvo y siguió con la vista al frente: Wei WuXian estaba usando un crop top que dejaba a la vista una pequeña perforación en el ombligo y unos trabajados abdominales. 

—Al contrario, gracias por mencionarlo... Nos ahorramos el contratar gente que cuide a RuLan.

—¿Son muy cercanos?

—¿La familia Jin y yo?

—Puedo ver que al joven Jin lo llamas por su nombre de cortesía, así como al Ceo ZiXuan incluso lo llamas como a un hermano mayor... Lo mismo con la esposa de este.

—Bueno, tenemos historia... Mi Shijie se casó con él hace mucho tiempo y Jin Ling se apegó a mí desde mi estadía en Japón.

Comenzaron viendo los diferentes salones y áreas comunes, donde se impartían las clases de colegio regular. Pasaron por algunos jardines llegando a los salones de especialidades, como de arte, música, dicción, lenguaje, etiqueta, historia... Y si algo le ponía nervioso al otro era ver la enorme pared llena de las reglas de la Familia Lan. Si al menos las había transcrito unas 200 veces en el tiempo que estuvo ahí y eso hacía que le dolieran las manos.

Llegaron a otros salones donde estaban algunos clubes, como el de cocina, arquería, artes marciales, literatura... Pero entre todo eso, había una cosa que aún no veían y le parecía extraño.

—¿No hay biblioteca? ¿Dónde almacenan las partituras de festividades y de eventos?— Aquello hizo que WangJi detuviera su paso y le mirase con otros ojos.

—¿Porqué preguntas por la biblioteca?

—Puede que no parezca pero...

****"Leo mucho y me gusta la m**** ****ús** ** ****ica..."** **

—¿Eh?- Vió que los labios del otro se movieron pero la imagen mental que tenía no era la de él, si no más bien de unos ojos de violáceo color. Sintió un pequeño mareo pero bien disimulado —¿Te gusta leer y la música?

—N-no lo mencioné así pero... Puedes resumirlo así de simple- Siguieron el recorrido. Pensaba mostrarle los dormitorios pero cambió sus pasos para dirigirse a otro edificio dentro —¿Los dormitorios no dijiste?

—La Biblioteca de Gusu se hizo privada a partir de algunos incidentes antes ocurridos. Te llevaré— Caminaron por unos pasillos más cuando se encontraron en una estructura de al menos 3 pisos. —Aquí solo se puede estar si es con permiso previo.

—Es bastante grande, pero admito que los árboles de magnolias...

****"Me encantan las magnolias de tu casa pero...** **

****LanZhan es m** ** ****á** ** ****s como las camelias: elegante, serio... Pero sincero"** **

—¿Que dijiste?— Era extraño y sentía mayor inquietud que ahora resultaba en escuchar voces. Pero específicamente una de esas voces era muy parecida a la del otro... Y que este tomase una de las flores y la oliera le había (por segunda ocasión) hecho tener una imagen mental de una larga melena negra y ondulada.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre que las magnolias son flores habladoras?

—Dijiste algo... ¿De las camelias...?— Los orbes dorados por primera vez ante Wei WuXian se veían algo descolocados.

—N-No he mencionado...- No pudo seguir, porque él si sabía que quería decir. —¿Algo de tu casa en Pekín?— Pero podía darle una indirecta...

—... Mmn— Y sus ojos por fin pudieron ver un poco de eso que añoraba. Al menos Wei WuXian.

—Lan Zhan— Lo dijo para sí mismo y aunque no lo había escuchado el mayor... Se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

O al menos eso había pensado el Cantante.

  
Siguieron el recorrido sobre la escuela, saludando de vez en cuando a los estudiantes cuando se emocionaban al ver a la celebridad.

Los dormitorios eran realmente exclusivos (aunque el otro dijera no eran una suite) pero realmente eran cómodas para que dos jóvenes compartieran sin conflicto y cada uno tuviera una privacidad. Si, tenían un baño, armarios, dos escritorios y una cama en medio de bonitos edificios tradicionales. 

—No creo que ZiXuan tenga conflicto con que Jin Ling se quede aquí... ¿Puedo tomar algunas fotos y mandárselas?

—Adelante... Igual si él desea traer algún mueble o cosas personales adicionales puede hacerlo siempre y cuando no afecte el espacio de su compañero.

—Sobre eso... ¿SiZhui podría ser el que se quedase con él?— El que usaba crop top se había dispuesto a tomar fotografías del sitio, siendo seguido con los ojos del mayor.

—Pensé que vendría con alguien más.

—Es hijo único, su fuerte no es socializar...— Lo decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa algo tensa, pero se notaba no lo decía de forma negativa.

—SiZhui tampoco es muy hábil para eso pero creo que puede llevarse bien... Aunque... Por la edad.

—Sé que un Joven Amante puede ser complicado e incluso uno con cara muy gruesa podría sonar a infierno... Pero sé sabe comportar correctamente con tal de que pueda tener su espacio fuera de sus padres- Le hizo a Lan WangJi una seña con sus dedos, indicando estaba realizando una llamada —Nii-sama buenos días... Sí ya sé que no te gusta que te diga así pero igual me contestas. En fin ¿Ya viste las fotos? Ajá, sí... No creo que se queje si le dejan traer su cama y todo su set de belleza. Es Gusu Lan, su hora de dormir es a las 21:00 y no, no puede salir como quiera.... ¿En serio? Entendido, le diré a Lan WanJi.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo quiere saber que se necesita para que manden parte del equipaje a la brevedad posible.

—Vayamos a mi oficina.

—Muchas gracias Han Guan Jun— Dejaron ese edificio y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia las principales aulas... Y curiosamente fueron interceptados por uno de los profesores.

—Han Guan Jun, perdone que le moleste pero el profesor Yu ha llamado para indicar tuvo que acudir al hospital de emergencia.

—Mencionó su esposa estaba ya casi en labores de parto...

—El conflicto es que el joven SiZhui está dando los propedéuticos para los nuevos Juniors y el asistente del Sr. Qi Ren también está en clase de Caligrafía... Yo daría la clase pero hoy es día de Guqin tradicional...

—¿Te importa adelantarte a la oficina?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que observe en vivo al talentosísimo Han Guan Jun?

—¿Has escuchado mi música?

—Vamos a la clase Lan WangJi.

Ambos adultos llegaron al aula, donde se notaba eran solamente estudiantes de grados avanzados y todos armados con su Guqin pulido, afinado y cada uno sentado de la forma más gallarda y correcta posible. Wei WuXian recordaba cuando él mismo había acudido y le había tocado ver los cursos propedéuticos y a los habilidosos estudiantes.  
  


Varios mantenían al 100% su disciplina, pero había otros que no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionados al ver al de vestimentas oscuras junto al asistente del Director y profesor Qi Ren. Muchos se sentían felices pensando que recibirían una clase especial con el otro pero no podrían atreverse a preguntar.

—Buena tarde chicos.

—Buenos días Han Guan Jun- Todos en el salón se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante el mayor. —Y buenos días Maestro Wei.

—Acabo de morir por el amor recibido.

—... El presente día daré la clase.

Wei WuXian se limitó a sentarse cerca del de dorado mirar, pero fue imposible que no viera el como este explicaba de manera calmada, pero bastante imperativa las notas, el porqué, la tensión en cada rasgueo, el tiempo, la intensión...

Eso le rememoraba el sueño de esa mañana.

****—No lo pienses de esa forma y solo cont**** ****é** ** ****stame— Sent** ** ****í** ** ****a como lo miraba el otro, buscando respuestas inmediatas como las que** ** ****él** ** ****le brindaba.** **

****—Wei Ying.** **

****—¿Eh?— Lo vi**** ** **ó** ** ****levantarse de su lugar para verlo de frente.** **

****—... Quiero ser m**** ****ú** ** ****sico— La frase hab** ** ****í** ** ****a sido complementada al final.** **

****—¿Y porqué** ** ****est** ** ****á** ** ****s estudiando Leyes?** **

****—Porqu**** ** **é** ******debe ser as**** ** **í** ** ****— Porque si deb** ** ****í** ** ****a heredar con XiChen las escuelas, tendr** ** ****í** ** ****a que tener m** ** ****á** ** ****s que conocimientos musicales.****

****—¿Y si solamente LanZhan hace lo que quiere su coraz**** ** **ó**** ** **n?— Los ojos violetas estaban fijos en el otro, con el ce** ** ****ñ** ** ****o preocupado pero claramente interesado en la respuesta.****

****—. . .— Fue inevitable no tomar uno de los mechones revueltos de Wei WuXian y acomodarlo detr** ** ****á** ** ****s de la ahora perforada oreja.** **

****—¿LanZhan?** **

. . . 

—¿El Maestro Wei puede tocar alguna canción?— No se dió cuenta en el momento que Lan WangJi salió del aula y estaba revisando con otro profesor algunos papeles y los alumnos se acercaron a él para verlo perdido en el paisaje de la bella escuela.

—¿Tocar algo?

—Usted sabe tocar varios instrumentos... Por favor, aprovechando este breve descanso.

—Mmm... No me importaría pero debo pensar algo permitido en Gusu.

—Por favor.

Fue entonces que no pensó mucho y viendo una vez más las magnolias colar su sutil aroma por la ventana, caminó sin prestar mucha atención hacia el enorme piano que se encontraba en el salón y los otros, ansiosos solo lo siguieron en silencio para no despertar las sospechas de un Lan WangJi concentrado.

Cuando se encontró en el banco frente al piano, estuvo por preguntar si querían algo alegre o clásico pero al rememorar el sueño de esa mañana y el ambiente de antaño que le traían a la mente aquellos salones simple y sencillo dejó deslizar sus dedos sobre el teclado y comenzó a presionar con la mayor fluidez posible. *

  
  
Sus dedos comenzaron con un par de teclas suaves, formando cuartetas y un par de tercias que sonaban como gloria... Pero pasaban a un tono calmado y que más bien pareciera sonar casi como un arrullo. Sin embargo entre lo que pareciera ser un susurro, volvía una amena sinfonía que podía llenar de felicidad y calidez a los chicos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Todos miraban fascinados como los gráciles dedos de este generando una melodía que hacía que todos terminaran sonriendo. El de ojos cansinos se había perdido entre sus propias notas, no recordando claramente cuando fue que aprendió esa canción pero era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Despejando su mente y solamente tocando lo que fluía de su interior. 

****¿Cu** ** ****á** ** ****ndo fue que todo dej** ** ****ó** ** ****de ser tan sencillo?** **

****¿Cu** ** ****á** ** ****ndo se hab** ** ****í** ** ****an complicado las cosas en su vida?** **

****¿Cu** ** ****á** ** ****ndo dej** ** ****ó** ** ****de divertirse tanto mientras tocaba un piano?** **

****¿Cu** ** ****á** ** ****ndo fue que...?** **

Una punzada en su pecho y el breve recuerdo de su madre y él siendo escoltados aun avión privado en medio de la noche atravesó su mente. Dejó súbitamente de tocar pero los chicos parecieran no haber notado el cambio de animo del otro, por lo que comenzaron a aplaudir y otros más acudiendo con algunos cuadernos para que los firmara.

No quería pensar mucho más, el cansancio que sentía especialmente ese día era demasiado como para ser elocuente. Se dispuso a firmar los cuadernos de todos y se había tomado algunas fotos prometiendo que hasta que no se retirase su estadía, podrían subirlas a redes sociales.

  
No supieron cuánto pasó, pero Lan WangJi se había quedado estático en la puerta, aunque a ojos de los demás era simplemente el honorable y perfecto Han Guan Jun, los orbes dorados tenían una enorme interrogante en su mente:

¿Por qué aquella canción le había sonado tan familiar? y lo que era más importante...

****¿Por qu**** ** **é** ** ****ten**** ** **í**** ** **a unas inconmensurables ganas de llorar?** **

El móvil de Wei WuXian una vez más sacó a todos de su ambiente y sin tardar al ver la pantalla respondió.

—¡Hey! ¡Hero! ¿Cómo has estado mi adorado QióngLin?- Una enorme sonrisa se había instalado en aquél rostro que hasta hace unos momentos estuvo serio. —¿Eh? ¡¿Me vas a llevar tu?! Aiya... P-Pero traje la motocicleta. ¿Esa que se escucha es el demonio...? Si, dile que no dije nada. Ajá... Ok, estoy en la Academia de Gusu Lan ¿Ya están aquí? Eso es efectividad, ahora salgo.- No dijo nada más y terminó su llamado, levantándose del asiento y haciendo una reverencia a todos —Pequeños señoritos de Gusu, debo retirarme pues tengo deberes que atender.

—¿La entrevista para su nueva película?— Una de las alumnas no pudo contener su emoción, a lo que todos habían reído.

—Sin duda varios aquí siguen mi agenda, pero como han sido muy buenos conmigo les daré una exclusiva: Película de Época.— Todos soltaron un grito emocionados y olvidando que estaban en clases, solo para recordarlo cuando Lan WangJi dió unas palmadas para que volvieran a su asiento. 

—Jóvenes, tienen el resto de la clase libre... Adelanten sus tareas en lo que llega su profesor- Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y nuevamente se habían inclinado perfectamente haciendo una reverencia al de cabello de color tinta —Gracias Han Guan Jun. Haremos nuestros deberes. Buen viaje Maestro Wei.

—Sin duda son alumnos de Han Guan Jun.— Se inclinó ante ellos y dió media vuelta junto con el mayor. Caminaron de nuevo rumbo a la entrada topándose con dos personas en la misma. Una de esas personas era una mujer que no podían decir era menos que bellísima: Tenía unos increíbles ojos color verde esmeralda, enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas y dos leves mechones de cabello color chocolate, mientras el resto de su cabello era atado en un moño. Su figura era despampanante con unos generosos pechos y unas caderas anchas que se unían en una estrecha cintura. Usando unos pantalones de cuero brillante, unas botas de tacón alto y una blusa con blancos olanes en el pecho que se ajustaban a una cazadora negra, eran el atuendo de aquella Femme Fatale —¡A-Qing!

—Cállate. No quiero oír nada, tenemos que llegar al edificio X en menos de 1 hora y desde aquí eso se complica. Dame las llaves de tu moto, A-Ning te llevará- La chica tenía un ímpetu firme y voz demandante, pero no por eso menos amable. Le quitó al otro las llaves y el casco de su moto, colocándose los mismos y agradeciendo de que llevase pantalón ese día, encendió esta —Me adelantaré para poder pedirte algo de comer. Te ves horrible, necesito que te acicalen antes de presentarte— Sin decir más, se fue junto con su amada motocicleta.

—Han Guan Jun, esa era la jefa de mi seguridad y también mi médico personal. Era Wen Qing pero en otra ocasión te la presento...— El de orbes dorados sin duda notó la familiaridad entre ellos y más aún la sonrisa dedicada a esta llena de picardía. 

—Joven Maestro Wei, debemos irnos o no podremos llegar— Y ahora una voz queda pero sedosa... Ese era un hombre de cabello largo, casi poco más que la espalda baja en color negro. Sus ojos eran también de un color verde pero más oscuro tanto como si fuera verde jade. Tenía una piel casi tan clara como la del mismo Lang WangJi, pero lo que más destacaba, era su seriedad mezclada a algo que pareciera ser dulzura... Hacia el de cabello corto.

—¡QióngLin! Ven acá. Este fino caballero es Lan WangJi, el famoso Han Guan Jun concertista, compositor y músico maestro de Gusu Lan. Es el representante de Lan SiZhui, el joven que será el co-productor del nuevo debut de Jin Ling aquí en China— Si hubo algo que generó algo de... Incomodidad en el de ojos ambarinos, era que Wei WuXian había tomado al otro de las manos y el mismo había posado sus brazos en la cintura de este.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Wen Ning. Soy el Guardaespaldas principal del Maestro Wei. Le agradezco el haber cuidado de él, pero es hora de irnos— Al observarlo de arriba a abajo, había sopesando cada pestaña negra pero lo cierto era que en ningún momento pareció prestarle atención a él, si no seguir fijamente mirando solamente al otro.

—El placer es mío.

—Bueno Han Guan Jun, te veo en unos días cuando tenga que traer cosas de Jin Ling. Estamos en contacto. Ve mi entrevista, ojalá este proyecto no te haga pensar tan mal de mí.— Y sin más, levantó en alto su brazo, ocasionando se levantase un poco más su crop top.

—Desvergonzado.

—Nos vemos LanZhan.

  
Demasiado tarde para revirar...

Wei WuXian se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomshell's!!!! Conejitos míos, galletitas y mis corazones de cristal espero estén bien.
> 
> Sí, sé que me demoro en actualizar, pero es que si no me gusta el capitulo o lo considero completo no me gusta subirlo (como lector disfruto capítulos largos). Ahora lo importante ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> La música la puse en medio (*) para que se distrajeran un poco pero para que también divagaran con Wei WuXian. ¿Les gustó? La canción tiene su nombre en traducción como La Ciudad del Viento y me parece perfecta por lo que dice, pero lo mantendré secreto para un futuro. Les dejo el link: https://youtu.be/rraqmfhs_j4
> 
> ¿Qué piensan de la historia? ¿Sienten que va muy lento o que piensan?  
> No se olviden de votar y de comentar por que adoro responder.
> 
> Por cierto, si les agrada tenemos un grupo en Facebook de MDZS y se está pensando en una WangXian Week. Si quieren saber más, manden un msn y con gusto les informo.
> 
> Nos leemos a la próxima que espero sea el miércoles.  
> Su siempre suyo Laozu.


	8. Cruzando Océanos de Tiempo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cruzando Océanos de Tiempo**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—Te ves tan horrible... Y justo hoy que tienes prueba de maquillaje y entrevista— Esa hermosa reprimenda era dada por su amada Wen Qing, quien se encontraba terminando de colocarle el maquillaje después de que llegase de Gusu Lan. Le había tenido que lavar la cara para poder maquillarlo un poco más y disimular esas horribles ojeras.

—Agradezco tu preocupación mi doctora— Sintió un tirón en aquella peluca que le había sido colocada donde le habían puesto una enorme coleta (el doble de su cabello real) pero le agregaron también flequillo con volumen. Solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo ligero que se sentía sin tanto cabello.

—Eres un tonto... Nos vamos solo por dos semanas de vacaciones y al volver te encontramos hecho un asco.

—A-Qing— El otro joven de ojos jade le reprimía dulcemente, cuidando de que la peluca no se le enredase con las pinzas de cabello y la misma ropa. 

—Déjala A-Ning... Un día que no me sienta tan mal le daré pelea al Demonio Carmesí- Y sin previo aviso, un pellizco fue dejado en su brazo cubierto. —¡Wen Qing!

—¡A-Qing!— La hermosa castaña fue reprendida por un pequeño manazo de parte de su hermano, y una fulminante mirada del de ojos grises.

—¡Muévete que no tienen todo el día!- La chica simplemente los ignoró olímpicamente y se daba media vuelta, pero antes de irse le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca —Por cierto, van a hacer una sección de preguntas.

—¡¿Estás segura que trabajas para mí?!

—¡Trabajo para tu madre!

—Maestro Wei, perdone a mi hermana.— Y sin esperarlo, las mejillas redondas eran tomadas por el de coleta.

—No te disculpes A-Ning... Solo... No es nada.

—. . .- El de ojos jade había tomado una de las manos del otro, deteniéndola en el aire —¿Sabe que puede confiar en mí?

—Lo sé... Y lo he hecho por los últimos años.- Una sonrisa le fue devuelta —Vamos A-Ning— Y sin más rollo, se llevaba al otro de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

. . . 

—Es inusual que veas ese tipo de programas— SiZhui estaba en la sala de maestros, donde un muy serio Lan WangJi estaba dedicado al informe del baile de primavera, pero también tenía en su computador la página donde se supone se daría la entrevista del otro.

—Si quiero que le transmita de la mejor forma la información al joven Jin, debo entender su comportamiento y exactamente lo que no quiere el CEO que haga su hijo.

—Tan pulcro como siempre, ¿te importa si veo contigo?

—Mmm

**_"Bienvenidos al programa de variedades mas aclamado por todos"_ **

La presentadora se veía tan llamativa como la mayor parte de las mujeres de la farándula, rodeada por opulentos arreglos florales pero en medio de una escenografía que pareciera una casa tradicional.

  
**_"Como sabrán, el día de hoy tendremos para empezar a un invitado muy especial y este quisiéramos fuera el novio de cada uno de nosotros... ¡Si chicos, sé que también ustedes quisieran salir con él!"_ **

  
Risas se escuchaban de fondo, aceptando la declaración de la mujer.

**_"En fin, veamos una pequeña presentación y unas breves líneas de lo que será su próximo papel. En exclusiva con ustedes el Patriarca de Yiling: Wei WuXian"_ **

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar emocionados, pero al ver las luces cambiar de color y centrarse en otro lado del escenario, todos se quedaron en silencio. La escenografía era muy similar, pero había una enorme pantalla de papel que simulaba una puerta, y detrás de esta a contra luz podía verse la oscura silueta del otro.

Los dos chicos Lan se habían quedado en silencio al notar que el otro tenía una silueta algo diferente a lo que habían visto esa mañana. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y comenzó a sonar una flauta, la cual también era visible en manos del otro a través de la puerta.

**_"En el fondo de mis ojos llorosos, está grabada tu silueta..._ **

**_¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llevarnos la gente y el mundo...?_ **

**_Aún recuerdo como esas palabras lograron separarnos._ **

La flauta que sonaba de fondo era claramente tocada por el otro, por lo tanto aquellas palabras debieron de haber sido grabadas con antela, o incluso ser parte del promocional de la película.

**_Más allá del nublado horizonte, hay estrellas que cuentan historias..._ **

**_¿No podría acaso existir una noche que fuera capaz de prevalecer..?_ **

**_Aquél deseo lleno de pecado, se ríe hoy de mí._ **

La pantalla entonces se abría, dando paso a un Wei WuXian con su cabello como antes de que fuera cortado, usando un traje tradicional chino, en colores negro, gris y rojo.

**_Sosteniendo tu tembloroso ser, mirando el inevitable amanecer..._ **

**_Esas campanas iluminan la oscuridad..._ **

**_¿Ellas podrán guiar mi camino para llegar a ti?_ **

Aunque vaporoso, eso no hacía que fuera menos notoria la fina cintura que tenía este, y con un maquillaje diferente al que usaba en la mañana, sus ojos se veían más grandes y sus labios mas rosados. Era como si hubieran aclarado su piel para parecer aún más blancuzco.

En la mano portaba su instrumento personal tradicional, ovacionado por muchos en su habilidoso tocar. SiZhui abrió los ojos enormemente pero más que el verlo tocar, era en realidad el instrumento en sí lo que ocasionaba aquello... Y ver la mirada perdida de Han Guan Jun era la prueba de esto. 

**_Aún si las noches sean tormentosas..._ **

**_Aún si no te puedo ver, sin dudar te alcanzaré..._ **

**_ Cruzando océanos de tiempo... _ **

**_Haré que mis plegarias alcancen para nosotros la eternidad..._ **

La mirada más platina que nunca, se fijaba en las tomas de la cámara, así mismo como hacía movimientos típicos de Kung Fu, y algunos de danza tradicional.

Verlo en movimiento era aún un deleite mayor, incluso para Lan WangJi que se había formado la peor idea del chico... Mayor sorpresa cuando sacó un abanico de color rojo carmín, en el cual se grababa claramente los caracteres de la palabra "amor".

**_Oh por favor... Océanos y vientos, lleven mi anhelo a tu eternidad..."_ **

El abanico se movía lento y quedo, pero para ser acompañado después por la espada que estaría utilizando para ese mismo papel. Era como estar frente alguna ensoñación sobre algún ser místico y sacado de leyendas. Incluso juraría el de cabello más lacio, que este denotaba un brillo rojizo en los orbes grises.

Pero, en una toma especialmente hecha a sus ojos fue cuando sintió una punzada nuevamente.

**"Mira LanZhan: Este abanico aparte de ahuyentar los malos espíritus, está destinado a atraer la mayor felicidad y cantidad de amor a tu vida"**

De nuevo, aparecían en su mente conversaciones donde estaba cien por ciento seguro que había tenido, pero no tenía una imagen de quién era.

**"Tu y yo sabemos que..."**

Su voz no se escuchaba tan fría, pero tampoco podía decir que era algo normal en él. Una muy vaga imagen de algo similar a lo que se presentaba en pantalla llegaba a su mente, casi como si pudiera ver la escena.

**"LanZhan, tantos años y sigues sin dejarme expresar sin criticar"**

¿Porqué me llama con tanta familiaridad?

¿Quién eres y que haces en mi mente...?

¿Qué quieres de mi...?  
  
  


Esas eran preguntas que quisiera responderse pero sabía que eran cosas muy guardadas o simplemente cosas olvidadas.

**"Mmm"**

**"Sé que quisiste decir algo como Ridículo, pero igual no me importa y deseo que lo tengas"**

Esa risa tan cristalina, podía ver claramente la forma de esos labios de corazón y el como el rosa de estos se ampliaba ante cada frase que le era dicha. No pudo evitar parpadear y mirar la pantalla, tratando de encontrar respuestas a algo que no tenía en su mente alguna razón.

**"Por favor W-"**   
  
  


. . . 

—¿WangJi?- Su hermano había tocado su brazo, sacándole de su concentración y de su alucinación... Solo tenía ese nombre. —Estás muy pálido.

—Me encuentro...— El de orbes ambarinos no pudo seguir la frase cuando simplemente se había desvanecido frente a los otros, cayendo al frente pero siendo sostenido por su hermano.

—¡Han Guan Jun!

—SiZhui, llama una ambulancia.- El mayor solo podía tomar el pulso del otro, asegurándose de que no fuera una arritmia cardiaca o que este dejase de respirar con normalidad. —No tiene malos signos pero tampoco me agrada.

—Si por favor, Academia Gusu Lan lo antes posible.— SiZhui tomaba el bolso de Lan WangJi y su propia mochila mientras el mayor de los Lan cargaba a su hermano a cuestas

**. . .**

—¿Dón-de... Estoy?— Aunque preguntó al ver la intravenosa y el vaporizador junto a la cama, sabía que se encontraba en su habitación.

—Vaya susto nos diste— Esa voz le hizo ponerse un poco nervioso, pero a la vez se sentía confortado... Una larga melena ondulada de chocolate color era acompañada de un par de ojos mieles, así como un ramo lleno de flores de aroma suave.

—Lo lamento... Madre— La hermosa mujer le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, aún en medio de esa situación una sonrisa de su madre era mucho más que suficiente para que su corazón se sintiera mejor. Lan LinYu era una hermosa mujer, mucho más joven de lo que se esperaría pero en la sociedad que ellos estaban era de lo más normal una mujer joven siendo madre.

—Mi pequeño y hermoso jade, no debes asustarme así.

—Los doctores dijeron que posiblemente sufriste un shock al recordar algo o quizá fue tu cerebro en caos por algo que pensabas.— Ese era su hermano indicando lo que había ocurrido, o al menos el diagnóstico de los doctores.

—Lan WangJi, te adoro y sé que eres excelente cariño pero por el resto de la semana quédate libre.

—Perdona madre, pero debo de preparar todo para la llegada del joven de la familia Jin y esperaba trabajar en conjunto con un artista que es bastante famoso, así que debo aprenderle el modo.

—Ah claro, el heredero de los Wei ¿No?— Sus orbesdorados miraban con algo de duda a su madre, pero su hermano hablaba de nuevo.

—Le informe a madre de todo WangJi, mantén la calma— Su hermano sonreía aunque amplio, se notaba algo tenso.

—No te preocupes, siempre podemos arreglar algo aquí en casa... Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que ustedes dos deben pasar mucho tiempo encerrados- La mujer había depositado las flores en un jarrón, mientras que el mayor de sus hijos le encaminaba a la salida —Toma un descanso. Yo me haré cargo de hacer una cita con el joven Wei- Y de esa forma, con un extraño sentimiento y algo de malestar es como su madre se retiraba de los aposentos de su hijo, cerrando y siendo acompañada por el mayor —A-Huan.

—Dime, madre.

—Quiero que me consigas el teléfono de Can Sang Ren... Yiling Co. tiene algunas cosas que asumir con Gusu Lan— Los ojos dorados de pronto se habían vuelto algo fríos... Incluso calculadores.

—Madre... ¿Aún no tendré parte en esto?

—A-Huan, espero que no tengas que intervenir en esto.

. . . 

**—¡Tenemos que irnos, entiende! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!—**

Y ahí estaba... Soñando con el tan tormentoso pasado que no le gustaba pensar. Su tío le gritaba que tenían que irse y querían forzarlo a tomar solo lo importante, pero no quería abandonar sus cosas de forma tan cruel. No entendía lo que pasaba y menos quería solo irse sin decirle a nadie.

**—¡P-Pero yo no quiero!—**

Y en aquél entonces que doloroso fue: acababa de morir su padre y no tendría ni tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente de él.

Ese día había vestido de blanco por una estúpida ceremonia que terminó con la noticia de que su padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico, el cual parecía ser un atentado. Su madre al ser informada, no solo tenía el corazón roto sino que tenía que tomar decisiones en poco tiempo. Estaba encargándose de algunos contratos cuando todo pasó. Pero no había tiempo que perder.

**—¡No estás en posición de decidir! ¡Muévete y toma tus cosas!—**

Irrumpió en la escuela esa tarde, llamando la atención de todos al ver a la bellísima actriz que sin ceremonias sacó a su hijo de ahí siendo escoltada por su jefe de seguridad y hermano de su esposo: Wei ZhuLiu, conocido como el Fundidor de Núcleos debido a lo letal de su persona, el mismo que estaba rompiendo papeles y documentos que tenían información de la familia.

No hubo nada que decir, solo fue extraído y llevado a su casa, donde sin más se le pidió cambiar su ropa y tomar lo poco importante que tenía.

**—¡No quiero irme!—**

Ya tenía en mano su escudo que lo hacía diferenciarse en la familia de su padre y lo hacía heredero de la casa de artes: El Amuleto del Tigre Estigio. Pero al ver el caos que se desataba, tomó el estuche de su ChengQing ... Regalo de Lan WangJi en su quinceavo cumpleaños.

No podía llevarse mucho más aparte de su teléfono o su computador, pero estos le fueron arrebatados por su tío y rotos en el acto. Tomó un álbum de fotos en el cual solo había recuerdos de los Lan y él... No sabía que más tomar. ****

**—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de pelear! ¡Tu vida depende de mí ahora y no me arriesgaré a perder lo que me queda de mi esposo y mi familia!—**

Su madre se había detenido al ver que su hijo tenía el rostro contraído, con lágrimas retenidas y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa... Sabía que no le estaba dando explicaciones pero era demasiado joven para entender el mundo de los adultos.

Tomó el mentón de su hijo y le daba un beso en la frente, ocasionando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin control.

**—Por favor A-Xian... No discutas por una vez conmigo y haz lo que te pido.—**

**—N-No po-dré llevar a mis be-bés—**

Y sí, efectivamente no podría llevarse a la enorme cantidad de conejos que tenía y dejarlos a su suerte era algo que no quería.

**—No... No podrás... Pero, puedes salvarlos así como nosotros ahora hacemos contigo cariño—**

El de coleta entonces solo tomo lo poco que pudo y salió corriendo a su jardín trasero... Sus conejos corrieron hacia la residencia de los Lan (que extrañamente pareciera ser un imán para los animales) y con el corazón hecho trizas, los veía perderse en la maleza.

Pero lo último que escuchó antes de subir al auto, fue una enorme explosión seguido de algunas luces en el cielo: 

**Su casa fue destruida.**

. . . ****

—¿Joven Wei?— Su brazo era sacudido con un poco de fuerza, pero con siempre el cálido toque de ese chico que lo seguía para cualquier lugar.

—¿Ya llegamos?— Wei WuXian estaba de nuevo algo pálido. Ya habían realizado la entrevista y tuvieron que pasar a hacer algunas fotos para una revista. Después de eso lo llevaron a comer para finalmente ir de nuevo al estudio y terminar en la camioneta de su agencia, donde se había acomodado en el asiento trasero pero en el último trayecto le fue imposible no dormirse... Se sentía tan cansado y con esas pesadillas era peor.

—Si, ¿Quiere que le ayude a bajar?

—No te mo— Apenas iba a hablar pero le fue lanzado una frazada.

—A-Ning, lleva a esa cosa hasta su habitación y por hoy quédate con él. Capaz de que el señorito se pone mal... Mas vale que estés para darle atención médica si lo requiere—

No se hizo del rogar y simplemente se limitó a que el otro lo cargara en su espalda. Wen Ning era de alguna forma misteriosa más alto y fornido que él (aunque unos años atrás hubiera sido todo un mundo de diferencia) y se despedía de la chica.

Cuando entraron al hotel no fue necesario que dijeran quieres eran y simplemente le indicaron al de melena larga que mandarán la cena y el equipaje a la suite del otro.

Antes de subir al elevador, Wen Ning pudo notar algunos paparazzis tomando fotos de ellos, y agradeció tener las gafas de sol puestas así como el otro ir con su capucha encima. Subieron al ascensor y finalmente se encaminaron a la alcoba del otro.

Wen Ning siempre había pensado lo bonito que era el otro pero, claramente jamás le diría algo como eso. Una vez que lo recostó se dirigió al baño y le preparó la ducha, indicando que debía entrar en lo que la cena llegaba.

Mas a fuerza que de ganas el de cabello corto se dirigió hasta allá e indicó estaría en poco. Wen Ning sabía que eso significaba que debería ir a despertarlo para que se dignase a vestirse y saliera a cenar o dormir.

Dicho y hecho, el otro salió más adormilado que nadie por lo que omitió cenar, solo tomando un té parte de la medicina de A-Qing y sin más que un bollo caliente en su estómago, pedía como pequeño que Wen Ning lo metiera a su cama.

El otro con la cara mas roja que un tomate pero fiel a su trabajo, llevó al otro hasta la cama, encargándose de revisar su temperatura estaba bien.

—Debe de tener más cuidado joven Wei... No puede darse el lujo de decaer o esa persona vendrá inmediatamente.

—Si eso pasa, mátame antes de que llegue.

—Esta bien... Pero es más fácil me eliminen primero que a usted.

—Debes ser mi caballero de platina armadura A-Ning...- El de ojos grises miraba al otro —No me mires con esos ojos de jade... Solo... Solo...— No pudo evitarlo, y tomaba el rostro del otro en sus manos para despertarlo. —Solo me lo recuerdas.

—. . . Es hora de dormir.

Quizá su corazón le dijera que Wei WuXian podía corresponder...

Pero sabía que la realidad era otra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejitos!!!!!
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que ha sido más corto de lo habitual pero mis medicamentos ¡¡¡no me dejan pensar!!! en fín: ¿Alguna teoría? 
> 
> Espero mucho sus comentarios, sus compartidas y sus lecturas a este fic. Saben que los amo y seguiremos en esta historia hasta el final.
> 
> Esperen el proximo capítulo.  
> Los amo.


	9. Entre Familias y Clanes...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**¿No puedes recordarlo?**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Arte es mío, fue una comisión por: trébolQ - @q_trebol**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Entre Familias y Clanes.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

—No pensé que algún día mi querido hijo se hiciera amigo de algún niño. Y aunque agradezco el que lo haya hecho, pero después de... Bueno, usted sabe Madame Wei— Una risa fue la que rompería solo un poco aquella tensión, pero se notaba ambas mujeres por cada lado tenía fuego en los ojos —El punto es que... Detesto que sea precisamente tu hijo quien de nuevo tenga que estar a nuestros alrededores. Después de todo ya son dos líderes de grandes familias con los que ha acabado...— Quizá no fue su intensión, o tal vez si lo era. Pero de que aquella última frase fue dicha con la mayor pesadez del mundo.

—... Y yo no creí que mi A-Ying volvería a caer con tu hijo Madame Lan. Pensé que había hecho lo suficiente para que desistiera e incluso, creí haber logrado ya no recordase algo de ustedes si quiera— La mencionada en esta ocasión sintió su piel helarse —A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia que esté con los principales sospechosos de aliarse para destruir Yiling Corp. pero no voy a arruinar mis alianzas con los Jing y los Jiang solo porque ustedes están en medio.

—. . .

—. . .

—Espero que mi WangJi no se vea de nuevo envuelto en conflictos por tu hijo, no quiero ni pensar en que otra vez ocurra algo por ustedes...

—Madame Lan... Ten por seguro que si tu hijo me supone un estorbo no dudaré en llevarme de nuevo a Wei Ying y créeme no me importará lo que pueda o no hacer. Pero a mi hijo no lo tocan ni tu bastardo, tu familia, ni nadie— Y sin más, pudo haberse dicho que la matriarca de Yiling asesinó a su teléfono

¿Qué se creía esa mujer? Solo porque su familia la cual, ni siquiera la quería, tenía uno de los conglomerados de escuelas más importantes de China, no significaba nada... Menos desde que ella era la cabeza de Yiling-Wei. Mucho menos desde que por su culpa su esposo.

No tenía caso pensar en aquello... Pero sí le parecía injusto con su hijo. Mucho más al haberse aliado con los Jiang de una forma tan poco conveniente para su hijo.

Pero tenía que protegerlo a como diera lugar y sin importar el costo... Se había visto pésimo cuando ella se fue junto con el hermano de su difunto marido, pero era la salida que tenían. Wen ZhuLiu era menor que su marido, era su guardaespaldas personal y era el segundo en heredar la casa de Wen y Wei si algo le pasaba a ella. No había nadie más quien la conociera tan bien... 

Era su mejor amigo desde que entró en aquella familia, el tío de su hijo y siguió a su lado después de todo. No dudó en aceptar su propuesta cuando se fueron a Japón y se escondieron lo mejor posible.

El hombre le propondría que se casaran al menos un año antes de regresar. Y así fue.

Y aquello la familia de su ahora esposo hablaba más de ella y de su hijo. "La Inmortal CangSe SanRen". Todas sus habladurías eran porque ella no era de una familia de renombre, pero los dos herederos de Wen le juraron lealtad y al final, cuando la vida de uno de ellos se esfumó trágicamente, el otro pudo tenerla en sus brazos. Pero eso era el coraje y el recelo de la segunda casa de los Wen... ¿Cómo una misma mujer pudo quedarse y asegurarse con todo lo del líder Wen.

Zorra... Bruja... Ramera... Trepadora... Golfa...

Todos esos eran apelativos que la segunda familia de Wen usaba para ella.

Donde el patriarca de la segunda casa: Wen RuoHan había decidido era la forma correcta para referirse a esa actriz que tanto embelesó al que fue su esposo. Y todo era porque, ese hombre intentó cortejarla... Claramente fue ignorado por la bella mujer de la forma más educada que pudo, pero quien calló a los pies de su medio hermano el cual era un antropólogo algo excéntrico, que se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres a la música.

Era una historia tan complicada que lo mejor para ellos, fue vivir fuera de la residencia de la casa Wen-Wei. Vivieron un tiempo feliz en Pekín donde la casa de los Lan fue su vecina y con los que pensó tendrían unos excelentes lazos... Cuan equivocados estaban.

—Cariño— La voz de su esposo la sacó de aquellos oscuros recuerdos y finalmente soltó el teléfono que pareciera sería roto en cualquier momento.

—Baobei— Aún con todo aquello, el cariño que le tenía al hombre no era de amigos... Lo había llegado a considerar un compañero de vida tanto por cuidar a su hijo, como al serle filial. Apenas tenía poco que se animaba a llamarlo con un apodo tan cariñoso... Aunque seguía prefiriendo un poco más la sutileza de los apodos en japonés que no eran tan obvios.

—¿Hay algún problema? El teléfono está a un uso más de romperse.

—Una llamada que me ha puesto algo incómoda.

—¿Familia?

—No... No, solo...— Sí, ella también podía flaquear. —¿De verdad tenemos que estar aquí?

—CangSe ¿De verdad no es importante?

—... Tengo miedo por nuestro hijo.

—A-Ning lo cuida bastante bien.

—Lo sé pero... Ya tuvo contacto con los Lan.

—Eso me lo dijeron ayer los chicos... A-Qing está incómoda con el tema, pues debe estar más al pendiente de la salud de A-Xian pero no creo que vaya a pasarle nada malo.

—Tampoco pensábamos lo mismo de...— No pudo terminar la frase cuando los brazos del otro la tenían sujeta a su pecho.

—Pero en ese entonces fuimos crédulos. Ahora ya no es así CangSe... Y lamentablemente, aunque quisiéramos tener a A-Xian en una jaula de cristal el niño es también humano y debe de vivir su vida. No me gusta esté en un hotel o que no decida vivir con nosotros pero sabemos que es igual de indomable que sus dos progenitores.

—A veces quisiera fuera más tranquilo.

—Lo mismo digo de ti.

—ZhuLiu...— La mujer le soltó para mirarlo con unos intensos ojos grisáceos, mientras que el de mirada chocolate le sonreía... Algo que solo hacía para los dos pelinegros.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir con ZiXuan antes de que regrese a Japón... Dijo que al menos quería saludarte.

—Y pensar que antes A-Xian y él no podían verse.

—No es culpa de A-Xian que ZiXuan siempre haya tenido ese modo altanero y ególatra de su padre ante la señorita Jiang— Y mientras decía aquello, seguía a su esposa por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina en donde habían dejado una pequeña merienda antes de su salida —Aunque a mí lo que me asombra es no tener a tu querida amiga Yu ZiYuan o incluso a su adorable hijo...

—Me alegra aún no se hayan comunicado... Posiblemente no han visto que A-Xian tiene el cabello corto... Pero cuando lo hagan.

—Me alegra tener a mi esposa para defenderme de la terrible Araña Violeta.

—Tú y FengMian solo se la pasan jugando mientras yo debo no morir ante su esposa.

—Preferible ella que Madame Jin.

—Esa mujer...— Pareciera un mundo totalmente diferente al que vivía el hijo de aquella mujer, y aún cuando su marido le daba confianza y la calmaba... No podía ignorar que el hecho de que su hijo volviera a estar junto de aquél chico Lan, pudiera mover aguas que no quería volver a agitarse.

**. . .**

—Eso que está usando es una peluca.

—Pero mira que lindo se nota con ropas tradicionales querida.

—Pero no deja de ser una peluca... ¿Por qué usarla cuando su cabello es en primera, más bonito y brillante?

—Qin ai de...

—No me llames así en público FengMian. Compórtate como el líder de esta honorable empresa.

Las personas alrededor de estos dos, eran totalmente unas acostumbradas a que la bella mujer respondiera así de arisca a su esposo, quien siempre le sonreía y muchos no entendían como eran uno de los matrimonios más sólidos de los que se sabía.

En medio de muchas telas y de papeles con accesorios y fotografías, se encontraba una fémina de cabello negro y ojos de un brillante color ciruela. Su piel era pálida como la nieve de invierno y un porte tan frío y altivo como un témpano de hielo. 

A su lado, un gallardo hombre de mediana edad, con cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás solo con un par de trenzas que le sostenían y evitaban cayera el mismo a su rostro. De ojos azules y una tez algo mas apiñonada, pero con un lujoso y relajado traje de violeta color a juego con el lila de su esposa.

Yunmeng Jiang era una de las mejores empresas de diseño de moda y Violet ZhiZhu, una prominente agencia de modelaje, dirigidas la primera por el llamado Fengmian y la segunda por la impasible Yu ZiYuan. Sin mencionar que eran los dueños y accionistas de la mejor revista de moda en China: Lotus Pier, y estaban ubicados en Chongqing más por capricho que comodidad. 

Ellos tenían un enorme conglomerado de negocios y si alguien deseaba ser famoso en la actualidad, tener la asesoría o el patrocinio de alguien de Lotus Pier era algo que le abriría las puertas del mundo... 

Entre esos: obviamente estaban los hijos de estos mismos: Jiang YanLi, quién a una edad muy corta se había comprometido y casado con Jin ZiXuan y eran herederos de hoteles, restaurantes y tenían una disquera en Japón. Obviamente, esto asociaba a su nieto Jin RuLan, heredero de ambas familias y por ende tan promocionado como cualquier artista de talla mundial.

Su segundo hijo era en cambio el heredero directo de Lotus Pier y Editor y director en Jefe de esta, sin mencionar que era el mejor modelo de Yunmeng y Violet. 

Su trabajo era bastante reconocido a pesar de ser muy joven, pero también hacía apariciones en vídeos musicales, promociones para el turismo del país y tenía algunas participaciones musicales (era bueno tocando el Contrabajo y el Chelo) pero de vez en cuando y solamente con su familia, solía tener colaboraciones como cantante. 

Jiang WanYin llamado por el mundo, pero con su nombre de nacimiento como Jiang Cheng era una persona que se crió en totalidad de perfección para su madre.

Era un deleite visual para cualquiera que lo observase, pues así como podía lucir delicado y frágil era capaz de infundir terror en el corazón de cualquiera solo con una mirada. En el mundo del espectáculo sin embargo, se había ganado el nombre de SanDu ShengShou, debido a lo estricto que era con él mismo como para con sus empleados.

—Lamento interrumpir... Buenos días, padre, madre...— El joven lucía un increíble traje negro satinado, con una camisa en color lavanda y una corbata de color ciruela. Su cabello solía siempre estar en un moño alto para practicidad pero ese día lo llevaba suelto, indicando un evento formal. En su mano así como su madre, portaba su brazalete familiar y su anillo de plata, dejando en claro su estatus de heredero.

—Mi amado hijo nos visita tan temprano por la mañana... Significa que viste el promocional de ese chiquillo.

—Madame Yu— Su esposo siempre le hablaba con respeto frente a la gente, pero solía reprenderla en su forma de referirse a cierta persona.

—Por favor FengMian, incluso A-Cheng sabe que luce horrible esa peluca.

—Una disculpa madre, no venía precisamente para hablar de Wei WuXian pero aprovecho a decirte que según Shijie, se tuvo que cortar el cabello porque en pleno vuelo un niño lo lleno de goma de mascar y por eso estará usando extensiones un tiempo— Lo decía con una voz fría pero una leve sonrisa se pintaba en la cara del joven.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tan tonto es como para no ver a un estilista bueno?!— La mujer soltó entonces las telas que estaba revisando solo para dar un manotazo en su escritorio de cristal. —FengMian, comunícame inmediatamente con ese mocoso.

—Madre, déjalo así... Después de todo estaremos programando una visita dentro de poco.

—No me agrada la idea de viajar a Hong Kong solamente por que debemos ir a ese evento.

—Madre, ese evento es para la casa hogar que todos nos hemos esforzado en mantener, y en segundo recuerda que viene tu adorado nieto a mudarse.

—No puedo creer como ZiXuan no puede reprimir a YanLi para que controle a su hijo.

—Es su tío hasta cierto punto mi señora— Jiang FengMian sabía que cuando madre e hijo hablaban lo mejor era dejarlos ser y solo opinar lo más superficialmente.

—Que por cierto padre, eres un abuelo muy consentidor con todos... Jin Ling me mando fotos de aquél suéter con cara de Fairy que le compraste en Francia— No, FengMian sabía que su hijo era celoso, pero el colmo era que de su propio sobrino que era también su más grande adoración —Ya me hubieras tenido así a mí.

—A-Cheng, a tí te lleve apenas hace dos meses a Milán.

—Por trabajo padre.

—Y también te obsequié un nuevo cachorro.

—. . . No intentes meter a mis bebés en esto.

—A-Cheng, compórtate y llama a esos perros como lo que son.

—Mis bebés— Ambos eran tan parecidos que de verdad no se podía negar eran madre e hijo —En fin, a lo que venía... Voy a ir a Pekín en dos días, tengo programa una cita para entrevistar a algunos fotógrafos y me reuniré con Guang Yao y Xie Yuan para la próxima edición de la revista.

—Eso lo puedes hacer por teléfono— Su madre era tan calculadora pero en otros aspectos quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo como para viajar a revisar sus empresas por asuntos tan menores.

—Madre, Guang Yao es también nuestro pariente, aún si solo es político y se vería incorrecto que siendo él quien me ha propuesto las locaciones para las sesiones de fotos no vaya a revisar las mismas... Y Xue Yang es su perro faldero pero me ha conseguido varios modelos bastante benéficos para la revista... SIn mencionar que es el hermano menor de Song Lan y no le voy a hacer un feo porque lo último que quiero es que mi asistente y jefe de edición se moleste.

—Esas actitudes son las que a futuro te harán un excelente líder querido A-Cheng.

—Gracias padre, lo he aprendido de ustedes.

—Yo no te he enseñado a pagar favores con favores— Su madre jamás tendría suficiente de él al parecer.

—. . . Como sea, solo es recordatorio madre para que estén al pendiente y que cualquier cosa se contacten con Song Lan en caso de que no conteste. Los dejo seguir con su labor.— El joven entonces se iba a dar la vuelta pero su madre le detuvo, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello

—Pensar en que ya eres un adulto mi niño... Y que pronto tendremos esa boda que tanto anhelabas.

—M-Madre no es momento para hablar de esto.

—Tu y yo sabemos que es una descortesía no te hayan llamado para preguntarte como estás.

—Tenémos correo y teléfonos para eso madre, tampoco es como si no hablase nunca con...

—Te mueres por verle aunque digas que no— Ese era su padre, quien le había ajustado la pulcra corbata. —Me hace feliz verte de mejor humor y saber que la reunión de hoy con los Wen no te pondrá incómodo.

—Los bastardos quieren ayuda para que su estúpida empresa salga en mi revista solo por el arte y el favor de sus contactos... Solo voy por cortesía, que ahí si es un lugar donde me preferiría evitar pasar.

—No tengas miedo en pedir que alguien te acompañe hijo.

—Pensaba ir con Song Lan y con los de seguridad.

—Esta bien. ¿Dónde se reunirán?

—Había ofrecido en el restaurante de Shijie pero los señoritos quieren que vayamos a uno de los restaurantes Wen.

—Por muy buena que sea la comida, no quita la inmundicia de la familia.

—Sin mencionar que me veré con Wen Shu, tendré que soportar el anuncio de compromiso de Wen Chao con su odiosa novia.

—Cuando una mujerzuela puede introducirse a una familia a base de bajas acciones— Yu ZiYuan aún recordaba como esa que ahora sería una heredera de la casa Wen, no era más que una mucama en la misma.

—Ustedes dos siempre tienen que pensar de más... No se preocupen de cosas que no pueden cambiar y mejor, los tres vayamos a almorzar.

Y si había algo que era la debilidad de madre e hijo, era que el líder de la casa de los Jiang los llevase a comer algún aperitivo...

. . .

—Joven Wei.

—A-Ning... Cinco minutos más— Wei WuXian estaba cansado aún y sentía que casi no había dormido.

—Yo desearía dejarlo a descansar todo el día, pero recuerde debo llevarlo a la residencia de Lan WangJi para que pueda seguir con los preparativos para el joven Jin... Sin mencionar que a las cinco tenemos una junta en la disquera y recuerde que sus padres hoy le han pedido cenar con ellos.

—Wen Ning, no sé como puedes verte tan radiante tan temprano— Wei WuXian tenía una cara de resaca que no podía con ella (aún si no había bebido) y el otro había atado su cabello en una coleta alta dejando solo dos mechones decorando su frente... Por lo que veía se había quedado a cuidarle como su hermana le indicó pero le daba cierta culpa el pobre la pasara a su lado tan diligentemente.

—En realidad ya estamos algo retrasados, pero le he pedido a mi hermana llamara a Lan Gonzi para que supieran estaba algo enfermo pero llegaríamos a la brevedad posible... Le recomiendo se abrigue bien y lleve su cuaderno.

—ZhuLiu y SangRen ¿De verdad quieren cenar conmigo?

—Y bueno... Tiene una llamada perdida de esa persona...

—. . .

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero...

—Wen Ning... Cásate conmigo y acabemos con mi sufrimiento.

—Joven Wei.

—Está bien, está bien A-Ning... ¿Eso que huelo es...?

—. . . Sí, le preparé algunos panqueques y algo de ternera con pimientos.

—No sabes de verdad cuánto amo me prepares el desayuno.

Sin embargo, las cosas para el guarda espaldas no eran tan sencillas de ver... Menos sabiendo de que Clan era parte y para cuál servía...

Y entre lo que no podía ser y lo que sí podía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejitos!!!!!
> 
> Yo sé, son las 3 a.m y yo estoy apenas actualizando lo del lunes, pero créanme que la puñetera luz en mi ciudad no coopera y menos cuando un jodido poste de luz se cayó y me tiró todo por medio dia... En fin.
> 
> ¿Fue muy aburrido el capítulo? ¿Qué les parece hasta el momento la historia? La verdad a mí me gusta que no va ni muy lento ni muy rápido, pero no lo sé... ¿Ustedes que opinan? 
> 
> Ahora mismo sigo escribiendo lo de ayer y lo de hoy. Espero sus comentarios que saben adoro responder y si podemos seguir más la historia mucho mejor... 
> 
> Hoy soy feliz porque es cumpleaños de nuestro Lan WangJi encarnado, llámese a Wang Yibo. Tengan un excelente día y nos leemos en un rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Bomshell's, Galletitas y Corazones de Cristal!!!!
> 
> Soy nuevo en esta plataforma, pero ante un error inminente en mi PC, he decidido traer mis historias a esta bonita plataforma.
> 
> Espero les gusten mis trabajos y sin más, esperando que comenten y nos sigan a mí y a esta bella historia, ya sea en esta plataforma o en Wattpad.


End file.
